Cambiaste mi vida
by Wholock87
Summary: En la preparatoria de Castelia muchos estudiantes van antes de dar el siguiente paso en su vida. Un chico de nombre Ash, quien aun le falta un poco para terminar, tiene que hacer un trabajo con a la que muchos llaman "la chica avalugg" pero sin saber que esa chica terminaria siendo muy importante en su vida
1. Chapter 1

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar la gran ciudad Castelia, desde muy temprano muchas personas transitaban sus anchas avenidas para abrir sus negocios y otros para poder ir a sus centros de trabajo. Dentro de uno de los edificios residenciales, específicamente en el piso número 20 de un edificio de 23 pisos, vivía la familia Ketchum quien la mayoría de sus miembros se estaba preparando para un día común en la ciudad, o bueno, casi todos los miembros.

-¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!- dijo Ash quien estaba empapado, tirado en el piso y temblando.

-¡porque tenía que levantarte de alguna forma!- dijo una castaña quien sostenía un balde

-¡¿acaso no pudiste hacerlo de otra forma?!

-no, además que se te hará tarde- con esas últimas palabras, la castaña rápidamente cerro las puertas del dormitorio de Ash para poder irse a la cocina.

Rápidamente Ash cogió una toalla -¡dile a charmander que te ayude con esto!- dijo Ash a pikachu para que ayuden a limpiar todo lo que hiso su hermana. Mientras que Ash estaba tomando una ducha y pikachu buscando a charmander para que pueda ayudar en la limpieza, en la cocina estaba Delia dándole un pan al munchlax de Ash al mismo tiempo que su eevee ayudaba barriendo la casa con su cola.

-ya despertarse a tu hermano- dijo Delia quien cortaba las zanahorias

-sí, y de la mejor forma- respondió la castaña mientras cogía un pan.

-Leaf… ¿volviste a despertarlo con un balde con agua?

-este… define balde y agua

-¿cuántas veces te eh dicho que no le despiertes de esa forma? podría agarrar un resfriado

-Ash es fuerte, estoy seguro que eso no le afectara- respondió la castaña mientras tomaba el jugo que estaba servido en la mesa. Paso aproximadamente treinta minutos, Ash ahora vestía con una chaqueta negra de botones amarillos al igual que unos pantalones y zapatos del mismo color y por ultimo una camisa blanca. Leaf por su parte vestía con una blusa blanca que tenía una corbata azul y una falda del mismo color, tenía medias celestes y zapatos negros.

-nos vemos más tarde mamá

-venimos a la hora de siempre

Dijeron ambos hermanos mientras salían de su apartamento, despidiéndose de su madre para luego ir directo a los ascensores -que bueno que es viernes- dijo Leaf quien presionaba uno de los botones del ascensor. La vida de la familia Ketchum, se podría decir que es algo monótona.

Todos los días Delia se levantaba a las seis de la mañana para alistarse e irse a su trabajo no sin antes preparar el desayuno a sus dos hijos. Ash y Leaf se levantaban eso de las seis con treinta minutos para tomar una ducha y tomar el desayuno para luego tomar el metro y llegar a la preparatoria a las ocho de la mañana. En dicha preparatoria Leaf cursaba el último año mientras que Ash cursaba el penúltimo año, Ash tenía 17 y Leaf tenía 18.

-nos vemos más tarde- dijo Leaf quien se despedía de Ash para irse con sus amigos.

-¡oye Ash!- grito un castaño desde unas bancas.

-¡espera ya voy!- respondió Ash quien se acercaba.

-y que harás durante el fin de semana.

-no sé, quizás saque a pasear a mis pokémon

-hasta ahora no entiendo cómo es que puedes mantener a seis pokémon sin ningún problema

-si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que me preguntan eso, ya fuera millonario ¿y que harás tu Gary?

-creo que voy a viajar, no sé, el abuelo ira de viaje y a no ser que me vaya con él, podre tener la casa sola.

-oh bueno… ¿dónde se supone que están los demás?

-pues…

La campana de la preparatoria sonó avisando de esa forma la entrada a clases que durarían hasta las cuatro de la tarde como de costumbre. Ash y Gary caminaron por los pasillos directo al salón de clases, pero fue en ese momento que una chica de cabello azul se cruzó por el lado de ambos produciendo un escalofrió a los dos chicos.

-ahí va la chica avalugg- dijo Gary al ver como la peli azul caminaba directo a su pupitre.

-oye no deberías decirle así, quien sabe cómo es que se sentirá cuando le dicen así, o también las otras cosas que le dicen.

-sí, pero ella misma se ganó su reputación, así que no veo inconveniente- dijo el castaño quien entraba en el salón.

Ash tomo asiento, miro de reojo a la peli azul y vio como ella mantenía su fría mirada en un libro que traía consigo -me pregunto cómo se sentirá Dawn con todas esas cosas que dicen a su espalda- dijo el joven mientras se volteaba a ver como el resto de sus amigos llegaban.

Pasaron las horas, todos estaban más que aburridos por tener que escuchar la clase de física que era la debilidad de Ash, si bien Ash es un estudiante aplicado, física es su mayor problema pues a pesar de que se esfuerza en todo lo que hace, ahora estaba en problemas pues había riesgo que repitiera el curso. La campana del almuerzo sonó, todos por fin estaban satisfechos pues podrían comer algo y de paso ya no le verían la cara al profesor hasta la siguiente semana.

-los siguientes estudiantes hagan el favor de quedarse que quiero hablar con ustedes- dijo el profesor quien nombraba a algunos cuantos del salón en la que Ash estuvo incluido -bien, esto será breve así que iré al grano. Todos ustedes están en riesgo de repetir la materia y yo quiero ayudarles

-¿y cómo se supone nos ayudara?- pregunto un estudiante.

-fácil, harán un trabajo y dependiendo de cómo salga veré si les daré una ayuda para que puedan aprobar. Asi que empecemos, serán de grupos de dos.

-podemos escoger con quienes podemos hacerlo- pregunto una castaña

-no, yo seré quien lo haga.

-lástima, ojala que nos toque juntos Ash.

-ojala May, así podremos coordinar fácilmente además que el profesor ve que siempre nos llevamos bien. Así que posiblemente nos ponga juntos.

El profesor de física empezó a emparejar a los estudiantes en pares -Ash Ketchum con…- dijo el profesor mientras revisaba la lista al mismo tiempo que May y Ash le rogaban a Arceus para que tengan que hacer el trabajo juntos -con Dawn Berlitz- en ese momento a May y a Ash les paso un escalofrió por la espalda.

-te toco con la chica que es más fría que un tempano de hielo- murmuro May por lo bajo.

-sí, tendré algunos problemas con todo esto- dijo Ash quien miraba a Dawn al mismo tiempo que ella lo miraba seriamente.

El profesor dejo de decir las parejas y también les dijo a cada grupo que deberían de hacer, May se fue a conversar con su pareja mientras que Ash se fue a conversar con Dawn.

-este…

-seré clara. Yo no tengo tiempo para estar haciendo el trabajo así que te daré el dinero necesario para que compres lo necesario y lo hagas.

-¡¿qué?! ¡no puedes hacer esto!

-claro que sí, no tengo tiempo como para hacer esto.

-pero…

-¡harán el trabajo juntos le guste o no señorita Berlitz!- dijo el profesor al escuchar la discusión -¡en el trabajo quiero fotos de los dos con todos los pasos respectivos de lo que les pido y también habrá una exposición y me dirán todo lo que hicieron!- luego de esas palabras el profesor se retiraba del salón de clases.

-bueno que más da, después de clases vemos cómo será esto- dijo Dawn quien salía del salón

-te deseo suerte Ash, sí que la necesitaras

-y mucha

CONTINUARA

**Antes que nada, este fic, se podría decir que es en colaboración con RyoNef191 pues**** se nos ocurrió la idea y el me ayuda con la estructura de la trama ****mientras**** yo la escribo. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y si les gusto comenten y agréguenlo a favoritos. Me despido hasta la próxima. **


	2. Chapter 2

La mayoría de los estudiantes de la preparatoria estaban en la cafetería almorzando en cambio otros preferían quedarse en los salones pues se sentían más cómodos, pero este no sería el caso para cierto azabache quien estaba en una de las mesas de la cafetería con sus amigos.

-¡¿cómo fue?!

-¡¿te hiso algo?!

-¡¿ya te insulto?!

-¡¿intento ahorcarte?!

-¡¿pero qué demonios tienen todos ustedes?!- dijo Ash incomodado por las preguntas de sus amigos.

-es que estamos preocupados por ti, eso es todo- respondió Gary quien acomodaba su brazo en el hombro del chico.

-¿preocupados por mí?

-¿acaso nunca escuchaste de los rumores que rondan sobre la chica avalugg?- dijo Misty mientras se acercaba al rostro de Ash.

-en primera ¡aléjate de mi rostro! y en segunda, ¿por qué hablan de esa forma? Digo, ella es una chica dura pero no para tanto

-hay mi Ash, se ve que andas demasiado desconectado del mundo- dijo una pelirroja

-haber Zoey, da explicaciones.

-de acuerdo, como sabrás, este año fue en que la chica Berlitz empezó con nosotros el curso. Y también sabes cómo es que desde que llego era una chica muy solitaria- dijo Zoey mientras que Ash recordaba el inicio de ese año en que Dawn llego de traslado de otra preparatoria.

-sí, lo recuerdo bien.

-bueno, el asunto es que mientras tu andabas por ahí cuidando a todos tus pokémon, rondaban por toda la prepa rumores sobre cómo era ella en su anterior preparatoria.

-uno de ellos dicen que fue transferida porque arrojo a un chico del quinto piso- dijo Paul mientras se le helaba el cuerpo tan solo imaginárselo.

-yo tengo entendido que ella fue transferida por haber extorsionado a sus antiguos profesores

-¿qué si? ¿acaso no fue porque tenía un cuarto de tortura en uno de los almacenes?- pregunto May asustada.

Mientras que el grupo de Ash conversaba en una mesa, o mejor dicho, aterraba al pobre muchacho con toda esa historias. Dawn apareció en la cafetería para comprar una bebida -¡unos incluso dicen que ella reto al club de esgrima y casi le da una estocada mortal al presidente de dicho club!- dijo Misty cosa que Dawn escucho.

-silencio, silencio, ahí está ella- dijo Drew mientras señalaba de reojo a Dawn.

Todos miraron disimuladamente, pero al hacerlo vieron como era que Dawn miraba con enojo a Ash. La peli azul lo único que hiso fue darse media vuelta e irse -¿nos habrá escuchado?- se preguntó Gary al ver como la chica se esfumaba.

Las clases siguieron como de costumbre, todos escuchaban a los profesores en sus clases mientras pasaba el tiempo en la que algunos solo esperaban llegar a sus casas para disfrutar el fin de semana. Pero mientras algunos pensaban eso, Ash solo pensaba en cómo debería de tratar a Dawn pues tenía cierto indicio que ella escucho lo que dijeron sus amigos en la cafetería y eso le podría traer problemas a futuro. Llegaron las cuatro de la tarde y las campanas de la preparatoria sonaron dando la señal de que las clases acabaron por ese día.

-oye Ash, iremos a la casa de Drew a resolver la tarea, ¿quieres venir?- dijo May.

-no, tengo que hacer otra cosa, me la pasas luego quiero hacer algo aho… ¡espera!- Ash rápidamente salió corriendo al ver como Dawn estaba saliendo del salón.

-Ash necesitara mucha suerte- dijo Gary preocupado por su amigo.

-"mucha" es decir poco- respondió Zoey.

Ash cogió su maleta y rápidamente le dio el alcance a Dawn quien ya estaba por la salida de la preparatoria -Dawn… yo…- decía un jadeante Ash

-seré clara, a mí no me gusta ir a casas ajenas así que nos veremos el miercoles- dijo Dawn quien escribía en un papel

-¿y porque no el fin de semana?

-¡estoy ocupada el fin de semana!- dijo mientras le daba a Ash el papel escrito -te vas a ese lugar y a esa hora. Ahora no me sigas malogrando el día- y con eso, Dawn salió del edificio dejando solo a Ash.

-voy a necesitar mucha suerte para lidiar con ella- dijo Ash mientras leía la dirección.

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde, Ash y Leaf habían llegado al apartamento en donde Vivian -pase usted- dijo Leaf mientras abría la puerta del lugar -¡espera, espera!- dijo Ash al ver la situación en que se encontraba. Ash estaba tumbado en el suelo mientras que pikachu, bulbasaur, charmander, squirtle, eevee y munchlax estaban encima de él por la alegría de volver a verlo después de toda la mañana.

-¡¿por qué me tienes que hacer esto?!- dijo un adolorido Ash quien era aplastado por sus seis pokémon.

-es que te quieren mucho, por eso.

-algún día me romperán la espalda.

v Pasaron los minutos, Ash estaba en su dormitorio revisando sus apuntes -me pregunto si…- decía Ash al ponerse a pensar en cómo sería el día en que tuviera que encontrarse con Dawn -oye, vas a querer que prepare algo- dijo una castaña quien abría la puerta -¿que?- dijo Leaf quien veía a su hermano con la mirada perdida -oigan, me harían el favor de despertarlo- dijo a los pokémon de Ash quienes jugaban entre ellos.

-¡oigan que les pasa!- dijo el azabache al verse nuevamente siendo asediado por sus seis pokémon.

-¿en qué pensabas?- pregunto Leaf con una cara ¬w¬

-yo… eh… nada.

-si claro, te creo.

-¡de veras! ¡no eh estado pensando en nada!

-te creo (¬w¬) bueno, vine porque te quiero preguntar si vas a querer que prepare…

-¡NO!

-¿ah?

-digo… no te molestes, además vi que mamá dejo comida en el microondas

-pero yo…

-además que de seguro estas ocupada- dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba y empujaba a su hermana lejos de su dormitorio -anda descansa que estaré bien ya más tarde comeré algo- y con eso ultimo cerro las puertas -de la que me libre- continuo el joven mientras veía a sus pokémon quienes lo miraban -y ustedes, será mejor que dejen esa costumbre de embestirme cada vez que pueden.

Eran aproximadamente las 9:00 pm y las puertas de un apartamento se abrían -estúpido Ash- dijo una peli azul quien entraba a su hogar, un hogar que por cierto era muy desordenado. Dawn tiro su maleta al suelo y se tiro a su cama para descansar, ella miraba su desordenada habitación, el lugar se sentía muy callado, muy frio y muy solitario.

Llego lunes, Ash estaba dentro del salón de clases mirando y prestando atención a sus alrededores. Ash vio como Dawn llegaba al salón y vio cómo es que ella se sentaba cerca a la ventana como de costumbre, el azabache tenía algo en mente y era que durante el tiempo hasta que llegue el día que tengan que hacer el trabajo, tendría que observar a Dawn detenidamente para saber cómo tendría que tratarla.

-que hiciste este fin de semana- dijo un castaño.

-ah bueno, nada importante- respondió Ash quien desvió su mirada.

-así que… estas preparado ya para tratar a la chica más fría que un tempano de hielo- dijo Gary pues vio como era que su amigo había estado mirando de reojo a la peli azul.

-no, estoy más asustado que la primera vez que…

-si lo sé, movimiento en falso y estarás muerto.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Dawn, ella solo les dio esa mirada fría que acostumbra a dar a todo el mundo dejando a los chicos con un frio escalofrió por la espalda. Pasaron las horas, unas horas muy aburridas para todos pues tenían que escuchar a los profesores hablar y decir largos discursos de cómo es que el año se va a acabar. La campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo empezó a sonar, todos salían del salón para poder comer algo.

-así que…. el miércoles tendrás tu extraña reunión con Dawn.

-necesitaras estomago como para poder tratar con ella.

-de solo imaginarme que pasaras una tarde con ella, eso es de valientes.

-¡pueden callarse! Mas me están asustando que ayudando.

-bueno, aunque aún mantienes tu salud.

El grupo estaba en la cafetería comprando su almuerzo, tenían unas charolas de aluminio cada uno con el que había diversos platillos -¡demonios olvide el dinero en mi mochila!- dijo Ash quien le daba a Paul su bandeja -¡sostenme esto ya vuelvo!- continuo el azabache quien se retiraba de la fila para poder regresar al salón.

Ash abrió las puertas del salón y fue cuando vio a Dawn quien aún estaba dentro -hola- dijo el azabache quien se acercaba.

-¿qué quieres?- le respondió una enojada Dawn.

-bueno…- fue en ese momento en que Ash vio que Dawn tenía en sus manos un emparedado que literalmente estaba rostizado -oye, no quieres comer algo en la cafetería, yo invito- dijo el muchacho al ver a su compañera con nada más ese emparedado mal hecho.

-¡¿para que?! ¡para que luego tú y tus amigos digan cosas absurdas sobre mi como el otro día

-¿el otro...?- fue en ese momento donde Ash recordó la conversación de la semana pasada en la que sus amigos decían cosas absurdas sobre Dawn.

-no creas que no los oí, oí cada palabra que salía de sus cochinas bocas. Si eso piensan sobre mi será mejor que ni se me acerquen, contigo solo haré ese trabajo y luego ni quiero verte.

-lo siento Dawn, no es su intención decir eso, ellos sólo... solo…

-ni si quiera sabes que seguir, eso demuestra crees en todos esos rumores

-no Dawn yo…

-¡lárgate, lo único que necesito saber de ti es como haremos el trabajo!- exclamo furiosa la chica.

Ash se asustó un poco por la forma en cómo es que Dawn se enojó y le grito de una forma muy fuerte, el solo se retiró hacia su mochila, cogió su dinero y se fue del salón. Ash caminaba por los pasillos totalmente pensativo -tengo que ganarme su confianza antes que me llegue a matar por algo que ni hice- decía el azabache mientras que en el salón, a Dawn le recorria unas cuantas lagrimas por las mejillas

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de continuar, este capítulo fue escrito por RyoNef191 y yo me encargue de borrar y agregar algunas cosas.**

La gran ciudad de Castelia, Ash caminaba por sus largas calles y avenidas mientras observaba como era que nevaba en aquella ciudad pues el invierno acababa de llegar.

Ash estaba con un abrigo azul y una gorra roja con negro y toques azules. El muchacho traia en la mano derecha el papel donde Dawn le había anotado la dirección del lugar donde se encontrarían, pero parecía que había un problema -Arceus… donde diablos está ese edificio, lo único que hay en esta calle son puras empresas y tiendas departamentales- se decía Ash quien se había perdido en aquella ciudad tan grande a pesar de vivir allí durante mucho tiempo.

Ash decidió dejar de buscar sin éxito y pedirle ayuda a un transeúnte que por allí pasaba. El sujeto fue muy amable al decirle que el edificio que buscaba se encontraba a sólo dos cuadras de donde se encontraba, eso alegró mucho a Ash quien luego de agradecerle al tipo, comenzó a correr para llegar a tiempo.

Ash llegó al edificio donde Dawn lo había citado, pero había quedado sorprendido al ver que era una biblioteca de gran altura -no sabía que teníamos una de estas en Castelia- dijo admirando la enorme edificación frente a él.

Una pequeña nube de pensamiento brotó de la cabeza de Ash, en esa nube se podía ver a Leaf quien parecía estar un tanto fastidiada -has vivido aquí toda tu vida y nunca la has notado… ¡idiota!- gritaba la chica producto de la imaginación de Ash.

El joven Ketchum entró al recinto y empezó a buscar a la peli azul por todo el edificio, pero comenzó a creer que se demoraría en encontrar a Dawn ya que la biblioteca era más grande por dentro que por fuera. Ash revisó por todo el lugar, por todos los pasillos, lo único que veía eran libros y más libros -¡nunca encontraré a dawn en esta prisión de libros!-gritó desesperado.

-joven guarde silencio o tendré que pedirle que se valla- le dijo la encargada de la biblioteca, una señora de aproximadamente 50 años.

-disculpe señora, es que ando buscando a una amiga. Se llama Dawn Berlitz- dijo Ash esperando a que la encargada le ayudara a encontrar a la chica.

-¿una chica de cabello azul, chaleco negro y falda rosa?- pregunto la señora

Ash solo recordaba que había visto a Dawn con esa ropa hace un tiempo pues era solo una vez que la había visto por la calle -sí, aparte siempre lleva consigo una gorra blanco- continuó Ash recordando que también la vio con aquella gorra.

-está allá arriba en el segundo piso- dijo la señora mientras señalaba la segunda planta del lugar.

Ash pudo ver que Dawn se encontraba allí, sentada y dándole la espalda -esa es- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a la señora como señal de agradecimiento -muchas gracias- con eso caminó hacia las escaleras para poder subir y ver a Dawn.

Cuando subió, vio que Dawn estaba leyendo un libro de portada cuyo título decía "El Legendario Amor De Sir Aaron", Ash comprendió que era una novela de estilo romántico. Al voltear a ver a Dawn, notó que ella estaba muy sonriente y un poco sonrojada, en sus ojos azules se podía notar un pequeño brillo, brillo que representaban muchas ilusiones que la chica podría tener.

Ash estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, pero por una extraña razón sus mejillas se sonrojaron -no sabía que a Dawn le gustaran ese tipo de lecturas… aunque… la verdad no sé mucho de Dawn, ella no me quiere hablar- se decía el chico mientras rascaba su cabeza -pero, parece que ella no es la misma chica que todos creen que es.

Dawn escuchó la voz de Ash, se exaltó cuando volteó a verlo y rápidamente cerró el libro y lo puso boca abajo sobre la mesa, luego volteó la mirada y con un ligero sonrojo dijo -llegas tarde Ketchum.

-perdón, me perdí- dijo Ash quien en su mente aún estaba centrada en aquel libro.

Seis largas horas pasaron en que los chicos tuvieron que hacer ese proyecto, se demoraron en las investigaciones y en las diapositivas que iban a presentar para la exposición. En todo el trabajo Ash no dejó de pensar en aquel libro, la curiosidad de saber sobre su contenido le mataba, a parte del hecho de que Dawn solo hablaba fríamente sobre el trabajo y nada más de eso.

-al fin terminamos- dijo Ash mientras se estiraba pues no aguantaba su adolorida espalda -creo que ya está bien así. ¿No crees?

-sí, el trabajo se ve decente- dijo Dawn mientras miraba el resultado final –vuelvo, iré por una bebida a la cafetería- y con eso Dawn se retiró por unos instantes.

Ash estaba guardando sus pertenencias dentro de su maleta, pero vio que Dawn había dejado sobre la mesa el libro que estaba leyendo antes de su llegada. El azabache miró por unos segundos el libro, para luego tomarlo y ojearlo -que interés tendrá Dawn con esta clase de libros, yo no le veo nada interesante, ni dibujitos tiene- se decía Ash al ver la infinidad de palabras que tenía la novela.

Ash revisó todas las hojas del libro, iba a dejarlo nuevamente donde estaba pero se encontró con una página algo peculiar. El capítulo se titulaba: "El Cariño Del Sir", pero el título era lo de menos, lo que le llamó la atención a Ash fue en realidad algo que Dawn había escrito en la parte inferior de la hoja -yo solo quiero a alguien así- dijo Ash en voz alta

Ash estaba un poco conmovido por las palabras que Dawn había escrito, pero había algo más en esa hoja que le conmovió aún más, y era que la hoja estaba manchada con lo que parecía ser una pequeña lagrima seca.

Ash cerró el libro al oír que Dawn se acercaba, rápidamente lo dejó sobre la mesa como lo había encontrado, luego se levantó para seguir acomodando sus cosas. Dawn pasó al lado de Ash con mucha indiferencia, guardó sus cosas y su libro en su maleta y la cerró -no vayas a faltar el día de la exposición- le dijo a Ash fríamente mientras se alejaba de él.

El entrenador solo cogió su maleta, salió de la biblioteca y tomó un camino al azar con la intención de llegar a su casa, solo que Ash tenía nuevamente un pequeño problema -¡¿dónde giratinas estoy?!- gritó en media plaza al darse cuenta que se había vuelto a perder… nuevamente, un globo de pensamiento brotó de la cabeza de Ash -creo que mamá te dejó caer de pequeño- decía una Leaf imaginaria mientras se golpeaba la frente

Ya en la noche, Ash estaba acostado en su cama mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, no podía conciliar el sueño ya que no podía sacar de su mente el recuerdo de aquel libro de Dawn, y mucho menos podía olvidar aquel pequeño texto que ella había escrito en una de las hojas -ella solo quiere a alguien así- se dijo en voz alta -¿que estarás haciendo Dawn? que estarás pensando o imaginando?- se preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir, al parecer ya no podía dejar de pensar en su nueva amiga.

Debido a la nevada, las clases se suspendían hasta el viernes, cosa que le dio el tiempo a Ash estudiar para su exposición. Llego el día indicado, y todos en el salón estaban alrededor de Ash esperando a que les contara como había sido su día junto con "La Chica Avalugg"

-¡cuenta! ¿qué te hizo?- preguntó Zoey

-nada- dijo Ash a secas un poco asfixiado pues todos sus amigos estaban demasiado cerca de él.

-¿no te hizo daño?- preguntó May revisándole los brazos en busca de cicatrices

-claro que no

-¿no te aventó de un quinto piso?- esta vez fue Paul quien mostraba una cara de preocupación, pero en su interior hubiera preferido que Dawn le hiciera algún tipo de daño físico permanentemente.

-¿de un dónde?

-¿acaso no te torturó?- Drew estaba igual de preocupado que los demás

-solo dime la talla del sujetador de tu hermana- gritó Gary quien trató de aprovechar el bullicio solo para decir tremenda estupidez que demostraba su perversión hacia la Leaf

Todos quedaron confundidos por lo que dijo Gary, tenían cara de O.o -este… la necesito para el trabajo- dijo Gary tratando de librarse de las miradas de sus amigos mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Gary…- Ash se dirigió a su amigo de la infancia.

-¿si?

-púdrete.

-yo igual te quiero Ash- dijo Gary mientras recibía el tradicional "Zape" por parte de sus amigos varones.

-pero bien… dinos que te hizo Ash- preguntó Misty mientras miraba preocupada a su amigo.

-no me hizo nada. Todos ustedes exageran. Ella y yo hicimos el trabajo tranquilamente.

-¿no te dijo nada que te bajara la moral?- preguntó Zoey

-ni si quiera hablamos, es muy callada

-típico de los avalugg- dijo Paul mientras hacia un gesto de desaprobación—son fríos por naturaleza

-cállense que allí viene- avisó Drew

Dawn entró en el salón, lo primero que hizo fue ver al lugar de Ash pero al verlo rodeado de todos sus amigos, les lanzó una fría mirada que hizo que a todos les llegara un fuerte escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Los chicos se pusieron pálidos mientras que a las chicas se les erizaba el cabello, la mirada de Dawn era tan penetrante que podía hacer temblar a un gengar.

-no sabía que los avalugg supieran cara susto- dijo Gary en lo bajo para que Dawn no lo oyera.

-su mirada es peor que la de un seviper- Misty sujetó el brazo de Ash para sentirse un poco más segura.

Dawn volteó su mirada y se dirigió a su pupitre, en ese mismo instante entró el profesor que iba a impartirles la clase -bien, ¿alguna pareja que quiera pasar, voluntariamente, a exponer su trabajo?- dijo el profesor, pero nadie se ofrecía -¿nadie? está bien, yo decidiré. Pasen al frente el Sr. Ketchum y la Srta. Berlitz

-maldición- dijo Ash en lo bajo

Ash pasó junto a Dawn para exponer su trabajo, Ash estaba nervioso por como expondría, pero sus amigos se preocupaban más por lo que le haría Dawn si algo les salía mal.

La clase continuó normalmente hasta que el sonó la campana para ir al receso, Ash y Dawn expusieron bien y sacaron una nota aprobatoria por su excelente trabajo de equipo. Ash, al ver que había aprobado, levantó su mano derecha para que Dawn le diera "los cinco", pero ella solo lo ignoró y se fue a su asiento.

-que genio- se dijo en lo bajo para que ella no lo escuchara

-relájate campeón, al menos ya acabaste- dijo Gary mientras recargaba su brazo en el hombro de su amigo

-bueno, una preocupación menos

-vengan, ya hay que ir a la siguiente clase en el campo de batallas- dijo Paul mientras señalaba la puerta indicando que salieran

-hoy si le patearé el trasero al idiota de Brendam- decía Drew furioso mientras veía que en la puerta estaba May riéndose en lo bajo -no saben cuánto…

-si, si, si… ya sabemos cómo odias al nuevo- dijo Gary con cara de frustrado (¬.¬), ya que Drew siempre hacía mención de todo el odio que le tenía al chico proveniente de Hoenn.

-Giratinas ese tipo tiene como tres nombres distintos… o sea, quien se llamaría Brendam Bruno Rubí- dijo Ash

-ya vámonos- dijo Paul mientras arrastraba a sus amigos fuera del aula.

En el campo de batalla…

-¡blaziken usa patada ígnea!- ordenaba Brendan a su imponente pokémon de tipo fuego/lucha

Drew estaba en desventaja contra su rival Brendan, quien parecía ser más experimentado que él y su pequeña Roselia

Mientras, en las gradas, Ash, Gary y Paul no prestaban mucha atención a la batalla ya que se encontraban muy a gusto platicando entre ellos

-¿y para cuando se van?- decía Paul mirando a Ash

-el próximo mes que terminan los cursos. Ahora que ya aprobé física no tendré que ir a los cursos de regularización, en otra palabras me iré de vacaciones a la playa. De paso que me libro de este frio por un tiempo- dijo Ash quien tenía a su charmander en su regazo y a su pikachu en su cabeza.

-ojala y te ahogues desgraciado- pensó Paul para sus adentros, luego dijo en voz alta y con una leve sonrisa -que les vaya bien

-ya me puedo imaginar a tu hermana en bikini, con sus grandes…

-¡deja a mi inocente hermana pervertido!- dijo Ash quien quería ahorcar a su amigo de la infancia.

Gary no era el único que andaba detrás de Leaf, era la chica más codiciada de toda la preparatoria debido a su físico, pero Gary era el que más andaba detrás de ella ya que él sentía que en verdad amaba a la hermana de Ash aunque ella fuera dos años mayor que él.

-no me importa lo que digas Ketchum, ¿sabes por qué?- dijo Gary con una cara de perversión

-tengo miedo de preguntar, pero dime- dijo Ash

-es porque…

Drew y Brendam luchaban con sus respectivos pokémon con el objetivo de aprobar el curso relacionado a este. De la nada, muchos estudiantes vieron como Ash, pikachu, bulbasaur, charmander, squirtle, eevee y munchlax perseguían a Gary por en medio del campo de batallas. Fue en ese momento que el roselia de Drew usó rayo solar y el blaziken de Brendan usó llamarada, ambos ataques impactaron en Ash y en Gary dejándolos noqueados y tirados en el suelo.

Ambos chicos habían quedado en una posición no muy favorable, parecía que se estaban abrazando mutuamente, todos los chicos y chicas que miraban comenzaron a tomar fotos y a reírse de los entrenadores novatos mientras que los seis pokémon de Ash intentaban separar a su entrenador de su amigo.

Así pasaban los días, todos se mataban la cabeza estudiando para poder salir bien en los exámenes finales. Ash y sus amigos se la pasaban encerrados en sus casas estudiando, cosa que para Ash fue un poco de tortura pues su hermana a veces le hacía imposible estudiar tan solo por verlo frustrado.

-¡sí, fin de clases!- gritaban Ash y sus amigos y amigas mientras levantaban sus vasos de refresco para celebrar que ya habían entrado las vacaciones.

Ash estaba feliz en compañía de sus amigos, pero luego vio a Dawn quien salía de la escuela -¡Dawn ven para acá!- gritó Ash tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, pero ella lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

-mejor déjala Ash- dijo Misty mientras tomaba el brazo del chico

-espérenme aquí- Ash comenzó a correr tratando de alcanzar a Dawn. Ash logró dar alcance a Dawn y se puso frente a ella.

-que quieres Ketchum- dijo Dawn un poco enfadada.

-solo quiero que vengas Dawn y convivas con nosotros un poco- dijo Ash mientras le daba a Dawn su vaso de refresco -toma, bebe

Dawn tomó el vaso, pero luego lanzó el líquido hacia la cara de Ash mojándolo por completo, luego volvió a tomar su camino.

May le pasó a Ash una toalla para secarse la cara -no tenía por qué hacer eso-decía el chico

-acéptalo Ash, no le caes para nada bien- dijo Zoey

-¡oye Ash! ¡ya vámonos que me muero de frio!- dijo Leaf quien traía un largo abrigo negro, ella estaba en la entrada del salón de clases de Ash.

-adiós chicos, nos vemos al termino de las vacaciones- decía el entrenador mientras cogía su abrigo y corría hacia su hermana.

-Leaf- Gary llamaba a su amor platónico -voy a extrañarte mucho, por favor mándame fotos.

-el dia que mi hermano deje de ser tan despistado- dijo la castaña mientras se retiraba

-nunca se fijara en mi- dijo Gary un poco deprimido al ver como la chica se iba del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Dawn caminaba por las calles, ella traía puesto un abrigo rojo. Dawn pensaba en el último mes de clases -creo que al final era buen chico- decía la peli azul quien recordaba a Ash y como era que este en el último mes intentaba congeniar con ella en la ignoraba al muchacho en todas de una manera fría.

CONTINUARA


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de continuar, este capítulo fue escrito por RyoNef191 y yo me encargue de borrar y agregar algunas cosas.**

Ash, junto a su madre Delia y su hermana Leaf, estaban de vuelta en ciudad Castelia. Las vacaciones ya habían terminado y las clases pronto comenzarían nuevamente. Aún seguía nevando en ciudad, habían abordado un taxi que los llevaría al edificio donde residían.

-qué bonita se ve la ciudad cubierta de nieve- dijo Ash mientras veía maravillado las calles de la ciudad.

-Arceus, que frio hace. Porque no nos quedamos en la playa y allí hubiéramos estudiado. Estar en el mar, con el sol y con tantos chicos guapos, bronceados y musculosos- decía Leaf quien se había cubierto con dos abrigos para no pasar frio, pero aun así ella seguía temblando -¡¿Arceus por qué hay tanto frio?

-ni modo hermanita, oí en las noticias que este invierno es el más frio y crudo de la última década, y que pronostican que este será un año muy frio- respondio Ash un tanto malicioso pues sabía que esa noticia no le gustaría a la castaña.

-no me digas eso…- no pudo terminar su frase pues en ese momento estornudó a causa de tanto frio.

Pasaron los minutos, la familia había ya llegado a su edificio y estaban abriendo la puerta de su apartamento. Fue en el momento en que Delia estaba girando la llave en el que recordó un pequeño detalle, y de igual forma la mayor de las hijas también estaba que reía de una forma maliciosa. Delia apenas abrió la puerta, se retiró rápidamente a un costado.

-¡ya bájense de mí!- gritó Ash quien era nuevamente aplastado por sus seis pokémon quienes, por órdenes de Delia, se habían quedado cuidando el departamento.

-tranquilo Ash, solo están felices de verte después de tanto tiempo de vacaciones- decía Delia mientras se iba a su habitación; era cierto, los pokémon de Ash estaban bastante alegres de que su amo allá regresado, en especial pikachu quien estaba llorando de felicidad.

Ash estaba apastado por pikachu, bulbasaur, charmander, squirtle, eevee y munchlax -creo que me romperán la espalda algún día- decía el joven Ketchum mientras su hermana capturaba fotos de la situación.

Mientras que Ash seguía siendo aplastado en el pasillo, Leaf se había ido directo a su habitación y se había tirado en la cama mientras se cubría con su manta -estúpido frio, estúpida universidad, debí haberme quedado en la playa con ese surfista

Leaf estiró su mano y cogió unos papeles que se encontraban en su buró y comenzó a mirarlos por un buen rato. Luego de unos quince minutos, la chica se levantó de su cama y se fue a la habitación de su hermano. Al entrar vio a Ash que estaba hablando por teléfono con uno de sus amigos, la castaña solo se le acercó y tomo su teléfono para luego tirarlo al bote de la basura.

-¡oye! ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!- preguntó Ash enojado

-¿qué crees Ash?

-sé que me arrepentiré por preguntar- pensó Ash para luego decir en voz alta -¿ahora que quieres?

-¡tendrás el honor de llevarme al centro comercial!

-¡ni loco te acompañaré, siempre soy tu mula de carga! ¡solo me usas para llevar todas las cosas absurdas que compras!- exclamaba el muchacho.

-anda Ash, no seas así. Por allá hay una oficina de mi universidad y debo ir a recoger unos papeles que necesito urgente. Aparte quizá pase por las tiendas a recoger unos accesorios que había apartado.

-¡no! ¿me oyes? ¡no iré jamás!… … … … … … no sé cómo me convenciste para venir- decía Ash mientras cargaba una pila enorme de libros y paquetes que su hermana había comprado.

Leaf había logrado llevarse a Ash al centro comercial, y como el chico había dicho, él se encargaba de llevar todas las cosas que su hermana había comprado.

-Ash… tengo frio

-por qué no usas uno de los mil abrigos que compraste- Ash estaba muy frustrado y cansado de tanto cargar las compras de su hermana.

-uuuuuum, ño (:3) mejor llévame por un café

-de acuerdo, solo porque necesito descansar- dijo Ash mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería más cercana dentro del centro comercial.

Ambos hermanos caminaban por los pasillos del lugar, veían las tiendas diversas que habían en los alrededores. Pasaron los minutos y los chicos entraron a una de las tantas cafetería del centro comercial, allí se sentaron y pidieron que les atendieran.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados, esperando a que una de las chicas quienes estaban con un curioso vestido, las atendiera. Una linda peli azul, al ver que había nuevos clientes, se acercó a atender pero… -¡esto no puede ser verdad!- dijo Dawn al reconocer a Ash quien estaba sentado con su hermana.

Dawn trabajaba en esa misma cafetería como camarera, ella trabajaba para poder pagar la renta de su apartamento y pagar los gastos de la preparatoria. Ella debía usar como uniforme un traje de maid, un traje que no le gustaba mucho.

Dawn se sorprendió al ver que a los que tenía que atender eran a Ash y a su hermana -no puedo dejar que me vea aquí- dijo la peli azul mientras iba a esconderse a la cocina para que el chico no la viera.

-¡pero qué mal servicio!- decía Leaf fastidiada de que no les tomaran la orden -¡oigan, alguien que atienda!

La gerente del lugar oyó la petición de Leaf desesperada por un café -sí, disculpe señorita ahorita le toman la orden- dijo mientras entraba a la cocina para buscar a su camarera -Dawn, no te pago para que estés de vaga

Dawn estaba en el suelo de la cocina abrazando sus piernas -no puede verme, ¿qué me dirá? de seguro se burlará de que tenga que trabajar de mesera con estas fachas de maid- se decía la chica, ella no quería que Ash la viera allí, le daría mucha vergüenza si la reconociera, es más, a ella le daría vergüenza que alguno de sus demás compañeros se enteraran.

-Dawn… ¿qué estás haciendo? no te pago para que estés allí en el suelo

-lo… lo siento- dijo Dawn sabiendo que su jefa la obligaría a ir a atender a los chicos.

-entonces sal y atiende a esos dos o tendré que suspenderte

-sí, enseguida voy- dijo la chica quien se levantó para cumplir con la orden.

Dawn salió de la cocina pero con mucha pena, solo se acercó a la mesa y dijo avergonzada -buenas tardes ¿que desean ordenar?- mientras se cubría con una de las cartas del menú.

-¿Dawn?- Ash se sorprendió al ver a su compañera allí sirviendo como camarera.

-hola Ash… jamás creí verte por aquí

Leaf veía un poco confundía la situación, por un lado estaba Dawn quien estaba apenada, y por otro lado estaba Ash quien parecía tener un pequeño brillo en los ojos -aah… ¿y ella quién es?

-ah… Leaf, ella es Dawn una amiga de la preparatoria. Dawn, ella es mi hermana Leaf.

-¿amiga? ¿me consideras tu amiga aun después de cómo te he tratado?- decía Dawn en sus pensamientos un tanto extrañada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y ella no sabía por qué.

-¿tu amiga, eh?- Leaf estaba con una pequeña sonrisa perversa -pues, es más bonita que tu ex.

Tanto Ash como Dawn se sonrojaron por lo que Leaf dijo -Leaf por favor, no digas eso frente a ella- dijo Ash avergonzado.

-¿por qué? tienes miedo que le den celos a tu "amiguita"?- volvió a decir Leaf esperando la reacción de Dawn-

Dawn se apenó y se molestó por lo que Leaf le dijo -¡¿por qué me darían celos?! ¡a mí no me interesa la vida de este infeliz y mucho menos me interesa saber sobre sus novias!- dijo en tono molesto pero con la cara totalmente roja por los comentarios de Leaf -solo ordenen lo que quieren antes que me enfade de verdad

Leaf estaba feliz por la reacción de Dawn -hay que genio. Está bien muchacha tráeme un café expreso.

-yo solo quiero un chocolate caliente- dijo Ash estaba nervioso por las cosas que Leaf le había dicho a su disque amiga

-si lo traes a tiempo quizá, en lugar de propina recibirás un beso de Ash- con esa última frase, Leaf se había ganado una temible enemiga.

Dawn se fue a la cocina totalmente enfurecida por los comentarios de Leaf -ya verás castaña de cuerpo más falso que un slowpoke inteligente

Dawn pidió la orden al cocinero, cuando el cocinero le dio las bebidas, Dawn decidió agregarle al café de Leaf un poco de laxante -con esto aprenderás Leaf-decía con una cara de malicia que asustaría hasta al mismo Giratina, luego llevó el pedido a la mesa de los Ketchum

Habra pasado una hora con treinta minutos, Ash y Leaf ya se habían retirado de la cafetería y ambos hermanos estaban llegando al apartamento -¡al fin puedo deshacerme de todas tus cosas!- gritó Ash mientras tiraba las compras de su hermana.

-huy que tosco- dijo Leaf mientras comenzaba a empujar a su hermano fuera del apartamento -vamos, largo, fuera de aquí

-¡¿qué te pasa leaf?! ¡si acabamos de llegar!

-vamos, vete con Dawn, será mejor que alcances a tu nueva novia- Leaf logró sacar a Ash de la residencia.

-espera Leaf, ella no es mi…

-cállate tonto, dime, ¿acaso no te gustaría que lo fuera?- la chica le dio un guiño a su hermano dejándolo sonrojado y confundido -anda ya vete- con esto lo empujó haciendo que Ash callera por las escaleras hacia piso de abajo.

Ash estaba adolorido en el suelo, luego sintió como unos cuantos billetes le caía en el cuerpo -por cierto, me olvide de hacer un pago en la oficina de la universidad- luego de eso, Leaf regreso al apartamento y cerró la puerta sonriente.

-espero que esta vez no lo eche a perder como lo hizo con esa tal…- la castaña no pudo terminar, comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su estómago. Sentía que sus tripa se retorcían lentamente -ay… espero que haya papel higiénico- dijo mientras salía corriendo al baño de su recamara.

Seis de la tarde, ya era hora en que Dawn terminaba su turno en la cafetería. La chica había salido con dirección a su casa con un chocolate caliente en la mano, pero al salir se sorprendió al ver que Ash estaba parado frente a la cafetería, sonriendo como si la estuviera esperando.

-hola Dawn. Puedo…- Ash fue interrumpido pues Dawn le pateó en las espinillas de la pierna derecha, provocando que el entrenador se pusiera a saltar tratando de aliviar su dolor.

-deja de acosarme Ketchum- Dawn comenzó a caminar sin importarle lo que le sucediera a Ash.

-¡espera!- Ash dio alcance a su amiga aun con el doler en la pierna -no te estoy acosando, vine aquí por un encargo de mi hermana, y pues decidí esperarte para acompañarte a tu casa.

-no, ni loca dejaría que un desadaptado como tú me acompañe a ningún lugar.

-anda, vamos Dawn, será divertido, podemos incluso ir a comer algo.

-¡ya te dije que no!- Dawn quería seguir con su postura firme pero su estómago comenzó a rugir debido a que no había comido desde la mañana -aaah… eso no significa…

-tienes hambre. Vamos, yo te invito la cena- Ash seguía de cortes y caballeroso aún después de como Dawn lo trataba

-te digo que…- nuevamente, Dawn fue interrumpida por su estómago que volvió a rugir y esta vez con más fuerza -ay… está bien, por esta vez ganaste Ketchum.

Ash sonrió al ver que Dawn al fin le había aceptado la cena. La cena, fue algo tranquilo, Dawn era bien fría y solo se limitaba a comer pues no quería dar mucha información de su vida a su acompañante. Y de esa forma Ash tuvo la cena mas aburrida de se vida.

Ya era un poco más de noche, Dawn había llegado a su apartamento luego de haber ido a cenar con Ash "¡no! ¡tú me dejas aquí pues desde este punto continuo yo sola!" fueron las palabras de la peli azul al azabache para librarse de él.

-valla, sí que estuvo bueno… ¿eh?- Dawn echó un vistazo a la mesa del comedor donde estaba una comida congelada, eso iba a ser su cena de esa noche -creo que es suerte que Ash me haya invitado pizza- dijo mientras guardaba su cena para el día siguiente.

Mientras, Ash regresaba a su departamento, ya todos sus pokémon se habían dormido así que se libró de que lo aplastaran como siempre.

-¡Ash! ¿ya volviste?- preguntó Leaf desde su habitación.

-si Leaf, ya estoy de vuelta

-¡ya no hay papel¡- gritó nuevamente

Cuatros días han pasado desde que Ash volvió a Castelia, cuatro días en las que el frio fue más duro haciendo que Ash y su familia se quedara solamente en su apartamento pues nadie quería salir. Pero bueno, ya era hora de volver a clases, pero al menos era ya el último curso de la preparatoria. Ash llegó al salón y lo primero que hizo fue saludar a todos sus amigos quienes estaban igual de felices de verlo nuevamente.

Todos estaban con sus abrigos, y lamentablemente para ellos, la calefacción se había descompuesto. Ash buscaba a Dawn para saludarla, pero no habia rastro de ella, pero fue justo cuando entro en el momento quien también el profesor entró al salón.

-chicos, este año, a diferencia de los anteriores, los asientos se los daré al azar- dijo el profesor quien sacaba unos documentos de su maletín -señor Ketchum, su asiento es el siguiente

A Ash le tocó uno de los últimos asientos de la última fila. La penúltima silla de la última fila, cuya ubicación estaba al lado de la ventana -¡sí! al fin, podré dormir durante toda la clase- dijo por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en su nuevo lugar

Pasaron algunos minutos, y el chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro desde atrás -¡ni pienses que te voy a dejar dormir! ¡sería un fastidio escucharte roncar!

-¿Dawn? ¿a ti también?- dijo Ash medio extrañado pero también feliz por tener a su nueva amiga junto a él.

-haber chicos. Pongan atención, este año tendremos a una nueva integrante. Su nombre es Serena y estará con nosotros a partir de hoy- decía el profesor mientras que la nueva estudiante entraba al salón.

La mayoría de los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, aquella chica era muy hermosa con lindos ojos azules y una larga cabellera color miel. A muchos chicos le empezaron a salir corazones en los ojos debido a su impresión de la chica.

Pero solo hubo uno que no se sorprendió como los demás chicos, Ash si se sorprendió pues conocía a la nueva chica, Serena era una vieja amiga que había conocido en su niñez pero que se había ido a Kalos, jamás creyó volverla a encontrar y menos en su misma escuela.

Ash dio una pequeña sonrisa al recordarla, y fue en ese momento en que Serena logro identificar a su viejo amigo dando una pequeña sonrisa que muchos pensaban que era por la felicidad de estar en un nuevo curso -espero nos llevemos bien- dijo la joven sonriente.

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON ESTO, PERDON EL RIDICULAMENTE EXCESIVO LARGO TIEMPO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO. NO DAREMOS DETALLES PERO OJALA ESPEREMOS QUE PODRAMOS PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO MAS ANTES**

La campana del receso había sonado, casi todos los chicos de la preparatoria estaban en la cafetería comiendo algo.

-¡les presento a Serena! ella es una amiga de la infancia, no nos hemos visto desde hace años pero siempre hemos mantenido comunicación.

-hola, espero llevarme bien con ustedes- dijo la castaña quien esbozaba una sonrisa.

Todo el grupo de los amigos de Ash la quedaron mirando por unos segundos. Drew, Paul y Gary estaban con un sonrojo en las mejillas puesto que la joven era muy hermosa. En cambio Zoey, May y Misty pensaban en lo bonita que era la chica.

-así que una amiga de la infancia de Ash, pues siéntate con nosotros para conocernos mejor- sugirió Zoey.

-¡es buena idea!- dijo May.

-si Serena, ven siéntate con nosotros- siguió Misty.

Serena se sentó en la mesa y todos empezaron a conversar con ella, le preguntaban el lugar en donde vivía, que ruta tomaba, que gustos tenia y que hacía en sus ratos libres. Todos estaban encantados pues la chica respondía a todas las preguntas con una sonrisa. Fue en ese momento en que Ash miro a una peli azul enfrente de la máquina expendedora de bebidas.

-¡hey Dawn!- exclamo el azabache para poder llamar la atención de su disque amiga.

La chica tan solo cogió una bebida y se dio media vuelta para no tener que ver o lidiar con Ash y sus amigos.

-y a ella que le pasa- se preguntó Ash intrigado.

-no creo que sea buena opción que Serena conozca a Dawn- le dijo Drew.

-¿y eso porque?

-solo ponte a pensar Ash- dijo Paul acercándoles.

-piensa un poco, Serena es nueva… Dawn le podría bajar la moral en un día- dijo Gary en un tono serio.

-no, Dawn no hace esas cosas. Ustedes solo exageran.

-¿de quien hablan?- pregunto la castaña.

-¡de la chica avalugg!- exclamo Gary.

-¿chica avalugg?

-¡es la chica más tenebrosa y fría de la prepa!

-dicen los rumores que ella lanzo a un chico de un quinto piso.

-otro dice que ella extorsiono a un profesor.

-y otro dice que…

-se pueden callar, todos esos rumores son tontos y no tienen base alguna como para ser reales- dijo Ash fastidiado por los comentarios.

-oh vamos, que tiene de malo con esto. Ósea, ella misma se hiso su reputación.

-nada de eso, puede que esos rumores giren en torno a ella. Pero no quiere decir que sean ciertos.

-siiii claaaaro.

-mejor me voy a tomar algo- dijo Ash quien se dirigía al dispensador de bebidas -¡me regreso al salón! Y por cierto, Serena quizás a mi mamá y a Leaf les gustaría verte de nuevo así que si quieres puedes ir cuando sea.

Ash se acercó al dispensador y compro un refresco helado, el azabache se dirigía al salón mientras bebía la bebida. Ash se llegó a su salón de clases, y ahí estaba Dawn, comiendo un emparedado y tomando un jugo.

-gracias… creo- dijo la chica llamando así la atención del joven.

-¿y eso porque?

-por intentar callar a esos idiotas por lo que siempre dicen de mí. Nadie lo había hecho antes.

-no te preocupes, nosotros somos amigos.

-ami… gos…

-sí, amigos.

-bueno… yo no…

-¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta estos días?

-¡¿qué?!

-es para intentar compensar lo que dijeron los chicos.

-no creo, ando ocupada con mi trabajo.

-vamos Dawn, siempre es bueno relajarse.

-la verdad es que no, tengo que hacer.

-bueno tú te lo pierdes- dijo Ash quien buscaba unas cosas dentro de su mochila.

-¡Ash ven en este instante!- dijo una castaña quien apareció de la nada.

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿tú que haces aquí si ya no estudias en este lugar?!- exclamo Ash al reconocer a su hermana.

-¡estoy aquí para sacar un documento, y necesito tu ayuda!- dijo la chica quien tomaba al azabache del brazo -¡así que coge tus cosas que nos vamos!

Leaf tomo la mochila de Ash y se llevó a su hermano del salón dejando a Dawn con una expresión de "que giratinas acaba de pasar". Llego el siguiente día, todos estaban en el salón, Dawn leía una revista. Ash y Serena estaban que conversaban en el pasillo -¿y esto?- dijo la pelizaul al ver un anuncio que estaba en la esquina de la hoja -¿qué hace la del pelo oxigenado en esto?- aquel anuncio era una propaganda de ropa, algo que era común debido a la publicidad que se pone en las revistas, lo raro era que Serena estaba en la foto, como si ella fuera quien lo anunciara.

-entonces nos vemos más tarde- le dijo Ash a Serena, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a su pupitre.

-¿la oxigenada es actriz?- pregunto Dawn.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-mira esto.

Dawn le enseño la revista a Ash, y con su dedo, le señalo la parte en la que aparece Serena -ah eso, Serena es modelo y le dan contratos como eso- dijo el azabache devolviéndole la revista a la peliazul.

-ajam, ajam- dijo la peliazul -si no triunfa en la escuela, puede triunfar en pasarelas.

-¿qué dijiste?

-nada, olvídalo.

El dia en la escuela paso normalmente, Dawn como siempre alejada de todos a excepción de Ash con quien conversaba por el hecho de que se sentaban juntos. En la residencia Ketchum todo era normal también, Leaf ahora llegaba más tarde debido a la universidad -ven aquí Jiggly- decía el azabache quien intentaba alimentar al wigglytuff de su hermana.

-que bueno que nos botaron temprano- dijo la castaña quien abria la puerta -¿qué haces munchlax?- pregunto la joven al ver al pokémon comer galletas -¿y eso de donde sacas… te?- eevee y pikachu estaban con una barra de chocolate y el trio elemental estaban que intentaban abrir una botella de agua.

-¡Ash que hiciste ahora!- exclamo Leaf al presentir que todo estaba yendo mal.

La puerta del armario se abrió y el azabache cayo de golpe -¡esa loca de Jiggly me ataco al intentar darle de comer!- grito Ash quien estaba adolorido.

-no le eches la culpa, Jiggly es una santa.

-si claro, aún recuerdo que cuando era un igglybuff me atacaba sin razón.

Fue en ese momento en que un wigglytuff entraba a abrazar a la castaña -vez, ella es una santa- decía mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-¡así, pues…!

Nuevamente la puerta principal se abrió, Delia entraba en la casa toda cansada y demacrada -mamá te encuentras bien- pregunto Leaf mientras tomaba el maletín de su madre al mismo tiempo que Ash acomodaba el sillón.

-este fue el peor día de mi trabajo.

-¿qué paso?- preguntaron los hermanos.

-han hecho un recorte de personal. No me despidieron ni nada pero ahora estoy prácticamente sola en mi despacho y tengo que hacer muchas cosas... estoy molida.

-te preparare algo para que te relajes- dijo la castaña quien entraba en la cocina.

-y yo prenderé la therma.

-gracias- dijo la señora mientras que todos los pokémon de la casa se le acercaron para estar con ella.

Llego el siguiente día, para Ash, era algo que interesante por el hecho de que ese día había una reunión de profesores, ósea, no habría clases.

-de acuerdo Serena, hoy en la tarde nos vemos- dijo el azabache quien hablaba por teléfono.

-de acuerdo Ash, no sabes lo feliz que estoy. Podremos hablar des pues de tanto como en los viejos tiempos.

-lo sé, ahora me voy que tengo que darle de comer a los pokémon.

Y así pasaron las horas, Leaf estuvo todo el día así que no podría llegar a comer ese día en la casa. Ash dejo a los pokémon durmiendo mientas se iba a recoger a Serena -¡hola Ash!- dijo la chica quien besaba al azabache en la mejilla.

-hola Serena.

-bien, que haremos hoy día.

-no sé, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-¡qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial! escuche que tienen lugares bonitos como para pasear.

-de acuerdo.

Ambos fueron al centro comercial, en ese lugar se podía ver cómo era que el azabache cargaba unas cajas por las compras que había hecho. Fue entonces que Serena vio una cafetería, una cafetería en la que recordó que uno de sus amigos le había recomendado ir.

-vamos Ash, vayamos ahí. Escuche que hacen un delicioso cappuccino

-mejor no Serena, vayamos a otro lugar- dijo el azabache al reconocer la cafetería.

-pero porque no quieres que vayamos, además, es el único lugar donde sirven el mejor café en este lugar.

-es que yo…

-iré con o sin ti.

La castaña camino a la cafetería dejando a Ash sorprendido por eso -¡oye espera!- decía el azabache quien casi deja caer las cajas de compras de Serena. La joven entro en el lugar, vio como algunas chicas estaban vestidas de mucamas -interesante- dijo Serena quien tomaba asiento.

Ash entro al local, lo primero que vio fue a Serena quien le daba una sonrisa para luego dar un vistazo a todo el lugar -creo que Dawn no vino a trabajar hoy, quizás todo salga bien- el azabache se tranquilizó y tomo asiento junto con su amiga.

-todo lo de la carta se ve rico- dijo Serena quien miraba entusiasmada.

-si… pero sabes, escuche que hay otra cafetería en el segundo piso. Mi hermana me dijo que hay hacen muy bien esa cosa que te gusta.

-no, ya entramos así que nos quedamos.

Ash seguía nervioso, él en verdad se sentía incómodo pues a pesar de que Dawn no daba rastro de vida, posiblemente se aparezca de un momento a otro.

-oye Ash.

-¿qué pasa?

-¿ella no es la emo de tu amiga?

-¿emo de mi…? ¡Dawn!- dijo Ash preocupado al ver a la peliazul entrar en el establecimiento.

-¡hola Dawn, por aquí!- decía Serena quien llamaba la atención de Dawn.

Dawn, quien cargaba una bolsa de cartón en el cual puso su vestuario de mucama, quedo en shock al ver a Serena, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Ash quien estaba con una cara de miedo y preocupación en el rostro.

La peliazul, al ver el rostro de Ash comprendió que el probablemente fue obligado a ir a ese lugar, ella lo único que hiso fue ignorar y entrar a una habitación esperando que ellos se hayan ido -¡Dawn abre la puerta!- dijo la dueña al ver que se había escondido.

-es que yo…

-¡sal o te despido!

La peliazul no tuvo opción, ella salió del lugar con su traje de mucama -¡ahora atiende a esa señorita!- dijo mientras señalaba a Serena. Dawn se tragó sus palabras, ella se acercó a Serena sin decir nada.

-hola Serena, que vas a querer… ¿Dónde esta Ash?

-en el baño, pero sabes algo.

-¿que?

-todos dicen de que eres una especie de psicótica, manipuladora y desquiciada… pero la verdad es que no puedo creer que trabajas en esto. De veras, pensé que en este lugar solo trabajan esas que solo hacen figuretismo y les gusta vestirse de esa forma que atrae a muchos fetichistas.

Dawn estaba a punto de explotar por el comentario de la chica, la peliazul quería ahorcarla en ese momento para que se callara, pero por obvias razones no podía hacerlo -sí, la mayoría de aquí trabaja en este lugar por eso. Pero a diferencia de ellas, yo lo hago para pagar mis estudios.

-por favor, ese cuento es muy viejo, ¿a quién intentas engañar?

-yo solo digo, después de todo, yo no ando enseñando el cuerpo en las revistas promocionando bikinis.

-¡que me has dicho!- grito Serena quien se sintió ofendida por el comentario.

-lo que escuchaste, a diferencia de otros que trabajan a pesar de estar sujetos a condiciones que podrían denigrarlas con el fin de poder pagarse un futuro mejor, otros solo lo hacen por un mero gusto.

-¡retira lo dicho!

-no.

Ash salió del baño, el azabache quedo sorprendido al ver la escena en la que Serena estaba a punto de golpear a Dawn -oigan, que sucede- dijo Ash quien interrumpio la continuación de una pelea que podría llegar a mayores.

-¡me largo de este lugar! ¡no lo soporto!

-bien, lárgate, de todos modos…

-Dawn, ven para aca que tenemos que hablar- dijo la dueña del lugar.

Ash quería disculparse con Dawn, pero al ver que ella era llamada por su jefa, tuvo que ir tras Serena -¡oye espera!- dijo el joven quien se acercaba a la castaña.

-¡no puedo creer que ella haya hecho eso! ¡tienes que escoger mejor a tus amistades Ash!

-pero Serena, desde el principio tú la provocaste. Te dije que no hagas nada y no me hiciste caso.

-¡pero yo…!

-no se Serena, pero creo que deberías de disculparte.

-¡¿después de esas cosas que me dijo?!

-tu empezaste.

-¡mejor me voy, es imposible razonar contigo! ¡y ni se te ocurra seguirme!

Para Ash, eso no fue problema. El muchacho solo se puso a pensar en unas cuantas cosas con respecto a lo que sucedió -¿qué haces aquí?- dijo la peliazul quien ahora traía puesto un abrigo rojo y su típico sombrero de lana.

-Dawn yo…

-no lo digas, no quiero enojarme.

-bueno…

-solo que ahora estoy sin trabajo, así que si me disculpas, me iré a buscar algo.

Fue en ese momento que a Ash le vino algo a la cabeza -¡espera Dawn!- exclamo el chico.

-¿qué?

-ven conmigo, se en qué lugar podrás tener un buen trabajo.

-¿eh?

-solo hazme caso.

Ash se llevó a Dawn a la estación del metro, subieron a uno de los tantos trenes y al poco tiempo llegaron a un gran edificio -¿qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Dawn mientras Ash presionaba el botón para abrir el ascensor.

-te conseguiré trabajo nuevo… claro, solo si es que tienes suerte.

-pero trabajo de qué.

-eso ni yo lo sé, todo depende de lo que salga.

-¿eh?

Ash y Dawn llegaron al piso 18 del edificio, el azabache se acercó a una puerta y empezó a tocarla -ah, hola Ash, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo un señor quien abria la puerta.

-jeje, de igual manera.

"¿Por qué lo conoce?" era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Dawn en ese instante -tú mamá esta adentro, ¿quieres hablar con ella?- pregunto el tipo.

-sí, pero, ¿no estará muy ocupada?

-algo, solo se sigue quejando por eso que sucedió.

-eso quiere decir… Dawn ven conmigo.

Ash tomo la mano de la chica dejando a Dawn un poco sorprendida por eso, el azabache se la llevo dentro mientras que el hombre empezaba a sacar diferentes conclusiones a partir de eso.

-maldita sea con estas cosas- se quejaba Delia quien revisaba una gran ruma de papeles.

-mamá.

-¡Ash! ¡¿qué haces aquí?!- exclamo la señora sorprendida de ver a su hijo en el lugar.

-que, ¿no te alegras de verme?

-si pero, es raro, estoy ocupada y no tengo mucho tiempo que… hacer…- Delia entonces fue que noto la presencia de Dawn -¿y tú quien eres jovencita?

-hola, soy Dawn. Mucho gusto.

-este… Ash, podemos hablar un momento… y Dawn…

-¿si?

-espera por favor aquí.

La señora cerró la puerta de su oficina dejando a Dawn sentada, mirando a los otros trabajadores archivar papeles y estar en las computadoras revisando documentos.

-haber hijo, cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-lo que pasa es que Dawn es una amiga mía y la despidieron de su trabajo y como estas atareada por el despido de algunos trabajadores…

-no se hijo, despidieron a muchos para cortar gastos y la verdad es que meter a uno nuevo… es algo un poco complicado.

Dawn seguía sentada, ella cogió una revista que había en el lugar y empezó a leerla -así que esto es la oficina de un banco… yo pensaba que los bancos no necesitaban oficinas aparte- decía la pelizazul quien ojeaba la revista. La puerta de la oficina de Delia se abrió, el muchacho y la señora salieron del lugar.

-dime Dawn, cuanto tiempo te demoras en escribir documentos en una computadora.

-soy rápida escribiendo señora.

-bien… mira, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte pero mi hijo me dice que necesitas trabajo urgente. Por lo que veo no puedes estar aquí tiempo completo, así que veremos un horario para que estes aquí y te dediques a archivar documentos, revisarlos y darles visto bueno a algunas cosas.

-pero señora…

-yo te enseñare lo que necesitas saber. Ahora mismo este lugar es un caos así que si tienes tiempo en este instante…

-¡claro que tengo tiempo!

-de acuerdo, ven conmigo que te enseñare el lugar.

Delia entro a su oficina para sacar unas cosas antes de enseñarle a Dawn lo que necesita saber -gracias por esto Ash- dijo la peliazul.

-no hay de que, necesitas trabajo y no podía dejarte así después de lo que paso.

-si, creo que si… gracias.

-Dawn, ven aquí- dijo la señora.

-bueno, creo que me voy. Nos vemos en casa mamá.

-de acuerdo, y gracias por librarme de un embrollo.

Ash se despidió de Dawn y de su madre, el azabache salió de la oficina mientras se ponía a pensar -ahora que me doy cuenta de algo… nah, no creo que pase- dijo Ash quien se disponía a bajar las escaleras.

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Serena abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar!

-¡¿qué quieres Ash?!

-quería… bueno… hablar de lo que sucedió.

-mira Ash, la verdad es que no quiere hablar. Después de que esa… esa… ¡avalugg como le dicen todos!

-oye, tampoco le digas así.

-¡ella me ofendió, me dijo cosas fuertes!

-pero Serena, tu empezaste.

-¡yo solo di mi punto de vista! ¡en serio Ash! Te daré un consejo como amigos, escoge mejor a tus amistades.

Serena le cerró la puerta en la cara, enserio que la chica estaba completamente enfurecía por lo que había pasado -no eres así de niña- dijo el azabache quien opto por regresar a su vivienda.

Dawn estaba que acomodaba unos papeles, movía algunos documentos y los acomodaba en los estantes. Ella revisaba los documentos que Delia le entregaba y luego de darles una ojeada, los archivaba en los lugares adecuados.

-haces un buen trabajo Dawn- dijo la señora quien se sentaba.

-gracias- respondió la joven.

La peliazul siguió con su labor, fue en eso que vio una foto enmarcada, Dawn quedo mirando la foto por unos segundos -si me lo preguntas, esa foto es de cuando Ash tenía tres años- dijo la señora. En la foto había tres personas, Delia estaba en el centro y cargaba a un Ash muy niño mientras que Leaf estaba parada al lado de su madre.

Dawn siguió mirando y vio que había más fotos enmarcadas, una de Leaf en el primer día de clases y otra que era muy actual pues era el día de la graduación de Leaf de la preparatoria -¿y esto?- dijo Dawn al ver una foto.

-debes de conocerla- dijo Delia al ver que foto miraba Dawn.

-pues sí, pero porque…

-mi Ash y Zoey eran novios, terminaron por alguna razón, la verdad es que no sé cuál pero dicen que es mejor ser amigos que lo otro.

"quiero que seas feliz con cualquier mujer. Sabes que siempre te apoyaría sobre todo si tienes a tu lado a una mejor chica" eran las palabras que Ash recordaba, las palabras que Zoey le dijo el día que terminaron su relación.

-aunque sea terminamos bien- dijo el azabache quien se acomodaba en su cama.

Ash estaba en su dormitorio, quería descansar luego del día cansado, y más cansado luego de que tuvo que darle de comer a todos los pokémon de la casa. Ese día, Ash estaba que recordaba a Zoey, su primer amor con el que paso muchas cosas buenas y malas.

_Flashback_

En las afueras de Castelia, más allá del puente flecha cielo, existía un gran y hermoso bosque. Ash y Zoey, mejores amigos desde hacia ya mucho, paseaban en el lugar.

-¿ya vamos a llegar?- se quejaba Zoey quien ya estaba cansada por la caminata.

-ya vamos a llegar, tu tranquila.

-de acuerdo… ¡pero mis piernas ya no dan más!

-pos mira, ya llegamos.

-¿qué si?

-sí, mira allá- dijo Ash quien señalaba el horizonte.

Zoey, quien tenía la mirada abajo por el hecho de estar exhausta, levanto la mirada y vio algo que la dejo totalmente impresionada -¡es hermoso!- exclamo Zoey al ver un gran y cristalino lago.

-¡en ese caso vamos!

-si pero…

Zoey se lanzó hacia Ash, específicamente a su espalda y se agarró lo más fuerte posible -ya no aguanto así que me tendrás que cargarme- dijo la pelirroja feliz. Ash solo le dio una sonrisa y empezó a correr con Zoey en su espalda. Ambos llegaron al lago y Zoey se quitó las botas y se recostó en la orilla reposando sus piernas en las tranquilizantes aguas del lago.

-esto es muy relajante- decía Zoey con una cara de satisfacción.

-¿enserio?

-pues claro, luego de que me hiciste caminar como loca.

-quizás, pero admite que valió la pena.

-lo sé.

Zoey se recostó en el césped mientras cerraba los ojos. De la nada sintió como es que un poco de agua le salpico la ropa.

-¡ven Zoey, el agua esta buena!

-¿en qué momento…? ¿ya traías ropa de baño?

-sí, te lo dije.

-qué raro, no recuer… aaaahh.

Zoey ahora estaba en el lago, ella estaba totalmente empapada y aun con la ropa puesta -¡tonto, mira lo que me hiciste!- dijo la chica al verse toda mojada.

-pero bien que te gusto.

-¡ño!

-shi (:3)

Ash la volvió a mojar mientras se reía y Zoey en venganza se lanzó hacia él para poder sumergirlo. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a jugar entre ellos y a los pocos minutos terminaron fuera del lago, Ash miro a Zoey quien tenía toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo permitiéndole ver la forma de todo su cuerpo, su cabello estaba mojado cosa que a Ash le agrado mucho por cómo se veía. El azabache miro el rostro de Zoey, ella lo tenía todo empapado y al momento de que Zoey miro a Ash, esta se sonrojo al ver cómo era que Ash la miraba.

-¿qué sucede, tengo algo en el rostro?

-no… solo que…

Zoey se volvió a lanzar sobre Ash, ella ahora estaba encima del muchacho. Al principio rieron pero al poco tiempo se empezaron a sonrojar por la distancia tan corta en la que se encontraban. Ambos solo se dejaron llevar por el momento, ambos se acercaron y se dieron su primer beso.

_Fin del flashback_

Ash sonrió luego de recordar -buenos tiempos- se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba y se iba a su ropero a sacar una toalla. El chico saco la toalla pero fue en ese momento que vio una caja, Ash la tomo y la abrió.

En la caja habían muchas fotos, pequeños recuerdos, cartas, pero había algo que llamo la atención de Ash. El azabache cogió una pequeña caja rectangular, el joven sonrió al ver el contenido.

_Flashback_

Había pasado un muy buen tiempo desde que Ash y Zoey llevaban saliendo, todo para ellos eran felicidad. Delia había aceptado la relación, a Leaf le caía muy bien Zoey y los padres de la chica vieron que Ash era un muy buen chico cosa que no habría problemas ente ellos.

-Zoey.

-¿qué sucede?

-este año de la prepa, bueno, ya va a terminar y se hará la fiesta de gala y quisiera darte algo muy especial para ese día.

-¿enserio? ¿qué es?

-ven conmigo- dijo el muchacho quien tomaba de la mano a la chica.

La pareja camino por las calles de la ciudad, al poco tiempo llegaron a un gran edificio al que entraron y vieron una gran cantidad de galerías. Ambos siguieron caminando y al poco tiempo llegaron a una joyería.

-¿qué hacemos aquí?

-quiero darte algo especial, hice un trabajo y me gane algo de dinero. Por favor Zoey escoge lo que más te guste.

Zoey miro a Ash por unos segundos, empezó a reírse.

-¿qué tiene de gracioso?

-nada, eres muy dulce amor- dijo la joven quien le daba un beso en los labios.

Zoey miro en todas las estanterías del establecimiento -¡quiero este!- exclamo la chica mientras señalaba una pokéball que en sus mitades brillaba por el metal del que estaba fabricado.

-vaya, es muy bonito.

-sí, y mira. Ese collar esta partido.

-¿partido?

-ajam, cada uno tendremos una mitad, y eso representara nuestra relación pues tendremos la mitad de ese para cada uno de los dos. Cada uno tendría una parte del otro siempre y para siempre.

-me gusta la idea, comprare ese entonces.

_Fin del flashback_

Ash sostenía en su mano un collar con forma de pokéball, pero aquella pokéball tenía un detalle, estaba partida por la mitad -bonito… aunque sea sé que aun conservas la mitad de este- dijo el azabache quien dejaba todo en su lugar.

Llego la noche y Ash junto con Leaf cenaban pizza debido a que era lo único practico que pudieron pedir vía delivery.

-no es justo, apenas pagaste y estoy sin dinero.

-pero sabes que mi dinero lo gaste en trabajos, estoy inundada de ellos.

-si pero…

La puerta de la vivienda se abrió, una castaña entro mientras tiraba su maletín en el suelo debido al cansancio -¡mamá!- dijeron ambos mientras la ayudaban a recostarse.

-estoy bien, solo cansada. Lo bueno es que ya tengo la ayuda necesaria y se me hiso fácil el asunto.

-¿tienes secretaria nueva?

-algo parecido. Ash me presento a una amiga suya que necesitaba trabajo, así que le di el puesto.

-vaya Ash, ahora andas de…

-cállate- le respondió Ash antes que su hermana terminara.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, cerca de uno de los centros comerciales más grandes de Castelia se encontraba Paul. El peli morado estaba en un gimnasio golpeando un saco de arena con todas sus fuerzas que era sostenido por un electivire.

-maldito… si te vuelves a acercar a Zoey te sacare todos los dientes- decía el chico quien golpeaba con mucha más fuerza el saco de arena -maldito Ash… aun…- Paul golpeo el saco con todas sus fuerzas con el que casi le da un fuerte golpe a su pokémon.

Habrá pasado una hora aproximadamente, Paul había salido del gimnasio pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con alguien que no esperaba.

-¿Zoey? ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Paul sorprendido.

-bueno, es que estaba por el centro comercial haciendo unas compras. Y como ya termine de hacerlas, pues recordé que entrenabas en este lugar. Así que vine a verte un rato- respondió Zoey algo apenada, al mismo tiempo que estaba siendo acompañada de un glameow.

-oh bueno… eso es cierto y acabo de salir- dijo el muchacho algo sonrojado.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos después de eso.

-y bueno… ¿A dónde vas ahora?- pregunto Paul.

-a mi casa.

-¿si quieres te acompaño?

-claro, me gustaría.

De esa forma fue que Paul y Zoey empezaron a caminar por las calles que eran iluminadas por los faroles de la ciudad. Llego la mañana, Ash estaba caminando directo a la preparatoria pues ya había bajado del metro -hola Dawn- dijo el azabache al verla.

-ah, hola.

-y como te fue ayer, mamá dijo que eres muy eficiente.

-si… tu mamá me cae bien.

-ella es así, te caerá mucho mejor luego que la conozcas bien.

Dawn solo sonrió por eso mientras que Ash y ella seguían caminando directo a la preparatoria.

CONTINUARA

**Y para los que creían que la ex del Sato era Misty… pos ño :3 era la sensual Zoey y con eso también se explica por qué Paul le tiene un cierto odio a Ash. Antes de retirarme tengo una pregunta, hay algunas cosas en este fic que quizás sean omitidas o no, y para eso ustedes van a decidir. En los comentarios pongan si quieren que este fic cambie de "T" a "M" para que así se puedan agregar las escenas que quizás se omitan 7u7 **


	7. Chapter 7

**El hiatus de Sherlock y Steven Universe son una chancleta al lado de esto :v paso mucho pero mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribí esto... pero oigan es mejor tarde que nunca :,v **

**Ahora se preguntaran, ¿porque continua los caps luego de mas de un año? bueno, digamos que trabajo, escuela, ideas que se iban tiempos y proyectos diferentes (porque este fic en sus orígenes era escrito por mi persona y RyoNef191) hizo que las publicaciones se retrasaran días, semanas, meses... creo que ya lo entienden :v **

**La cosa es que desde este cap y los sgtes que le seguirán (facil uno por mes) serán escritos por mi. Las ideas que tuve con mi buen amigo las plasmare en este escrito :3 **

**Sin mas que decirles, aca la continuación que llega con mas de un año de retraso :v **

* * *

-tierra llamando a Ash, ¡tierra llamando a Ash!- empezaba a gritar un castaño.

El azabache se encontraba con la mirada perdida, durante el día el muchacho no daba muchas "señales de vida". Los amigos de Ash: Misty, May, Zoey, Drew, Paul y Gary; observaban a su compañero completamente vacío, como si algún gengar le hubiese quitado el alma.

El grupo estaba en la cafetería, y todos ellos se encontraban preocupado por el estado de ánimo del muchacho -¡haber ya me canse de esto!- grito May enojada, tomando un vaso con agua y arrojándole el líquido al rostro del muchacho.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- el chico había reaccionado por fin.

-¡a ti que te pasa!- le reclamo May en ese momento.

-amigo, todo el día estuviste distraído- comento Drew.

-nos preocupas- dijo Zoey.

-oh… eso…- fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

-debes estar bien jodido como para que estés así. Tu amiga la de Kalos se te ha distanciado, la avalugg que te habla estuvo faltando últimamente a clases y ya me imagino que las cosas en tu casa deben ir bien mal.

-no es eso… solo que…

-¿solo que?- pregunto Paul.

_**Flashback**_

_Ash se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Por su parte, Delia se encontraba bien feliz con lo que había pasado. Los sentimientos en aquella casa era algo disparejo._

_-este es mi novio- dijo una Leaf muy feliz, quien abrazaba a un pelinegro de contextura delgada y ojos dorados._

_-¿tienes novio?- Ash aún no podía salir de su incredulidad, como su un baldazo de agua helada le hubiese caído encima._

_-¡shiiiiiii!- grito emocionada la castaña._

_-mucho gusto con todos, no pude presentarme adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Gold._

_-¡el gusto es mío! ¡ven siéntate y acompáñanos en la cena!_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Todos se encontraban confundidos por lo que había dicho Ash -bah, pensé que era algo más importante- dijo Paul pues sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo el que Ash se encontrase así por una pequeñez -_"¡para la siguiente que te pase algo enserio_!"- paso por la mente del peli morado.

-¿enserio por eso estas así?- pregunto Drew, quien tenía un sentimiento compartido con Paul.

El azabache asintió con la cabeza.

-pensé que era algo grave- comento Zoey.

-es grave para él- Misty señalo a Gary, el castaño se encontraba en una esquina del ambiente, con una depresión aguda por lo que había escuchado.

-¡porque Leaf! ¡yo te amaba!

Todos los estudiantes miraron al castaño hacer su espectáculo, muchos se reían por cómo se encontraba -es la reina del drama- dijo Paul.

Las clases estaban por reanudarse -¡vamos que nos descontaran puntos por eso!- Paul y Drew intentaban jalar a Gary pues este estaba aferrado fuertemente al dispensador de bebidas -¡mi vida ya no tiene sentido! ¡déjenme solo!- exclamaba el castaño, lamentándose por haber perdido al amor de su vida.

-este está peor que yo cuando me entere de la noticia- dijo Ash.

-ni que lo digas- fue la respuesta de Zoey.

-me adelanto- dijo el muchacho quien se regresaba al salón de clases.

El azabache se encontraba caminando hacia salón, el joven traía un algo cansado por lo de la noche anterior. Ash se sentó a su escritorio, pero noto algo extraño al hacerlo -¿y ese?- desde su posición podía ver a la entrada de la preparatoria. El chico vio a un castaño de cabello algo ondulado y un poco raro, este traía una camiseta de mangas cortas de rayas rojas. Lo que daba extrañeza es que aquel tipo traía una cámara profesional y se encontraba inspeccionando la entrada.

-¿será periodista?- se preguntó el joven.

A los pocos segundos aquel tipo se esfumo.

-y así es Lumiose, un lugar tan diferente a esta ciudad.

El azabache reconoció esa voz, Serena había llegado al ambiente donde él se encontraba. La peli miel había hecho amistades de forma rápida, muchas chicas se le pegaron rápido pues el carisma y dulzura de Serena era algo que enganchaban a las personas.

.

.

.

-así que todo esto hicieron durante estos días- Dawn recibía una ruma de libros por parte del azabache.

-aja, ahí está la tarea y también fechas sobre exámenes futuros.

-oh.

Las clases ya habían terminado, eran las seis de la tarde aproximadamente y la peli azul con el azabache había acordado reunirse en una de las piletas del gran parque central de la ciudad.

-mira el lado bueno- dijo Ash.

-¿cuál lado bueno?

-que todo eso es para la siguiente semana.

-eso no me ayuda- respondió la joven.

La noche estaba por llegar, la luna estaba por hacer su aparición. Los faroles empezaron a alumbrar el parque, un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad era lo que daba aquel gigantesco parque que se asemejaba a un bosque.

-¡ASH!

La pareja de jóvenes voltearon al escuchar la voz de una chica, ambos vieron como Serena se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. La peli miel tomo el brazo de Ash, ella aún estaba con el vestido de la preparatoria, ella se veía agitada por el hecho de haber estado corriendo.

Dawn se incomodó al ver a la "oxigenada" abrazar al muchacho así.

-¿estás bien Serena?- pregunto el azabache.

-por favor, ¿puedo quedarme contigo un momento?

-¡¿qué?!

Dawn volvió a incomodarse, más aun con lo que esa chica decía. Pero fue en ese instante donde el muchacho noto algo. El vio que detrás de un poste se encontraba el castaño que había visto en la mañana.

-ese es el tipo de hace unas horas… ¿oye Serena?- el joven miro a su amiga de la infancia y noto un cierto aire a temor por parte de ella.

-¡oye! ¿cuánto tiempo más planeas estar abrazándolo?- empezó a hablar Dawn, llamando la atención de ambos -ignoras que estoy aquí- en las palabras de la peli azul se notaba el enojo que la estaba invadiendo -te aferras a él...- el muchacho empezó a ver la pila de libros que le había dado a la joven.

-¡espera Dawn cálmate!

-¡pareces una mujer indecente!- y de un solo grito la peli azul arrojo todos los libros de un porrazo.

Los dos jóvenes reaccionaron rápido, pero aquel fotógrafo no y un grito de dolor fue lo que escucho el trio al ver como ese muchacho recibía todo el impacto de los libros. El tipo, algo asustado, empezó a correr y a perderse entre los árboles.

-oye Serena, ¿quién era ese?

La peli miel ya no se encontraba con ese temor, había vuelto a la normalidad -cuando eres modelo suceden algunas cosas como esta, que los fans te sigan a todos lados- empezó a decir la joven cabizbaja.

-¿iras a tu casa?

-sí, supongo…

-¡¿puedo ir?!- pregunto Serena.

-¿ah?

-es que… no quiero volver a encontrarme con ese tipo.

-oh ya veo- dijo Dawn, llamando la atención de ambos -si ese es el caso déjamelo en mis manos- lo que la peli azul hablaba era algo que el azabache no podía creer.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el chico.

-me contaron sobre ti, me dijeron que me cuide- dijo Serena.

-haber oxigenada, muchas cosas dicen por ahí de mi pero por más que no me caigas bien no puedo dejar que alguien tenga este tipo de problemas.

Ash se encontraba sorprendido en ese momento, ¿enserio esa era la Dawn que conocía? O solo era una artimaña para cobrar alguna especie de venganza por lo sucedido días atrás.

-así que tienes dos opciones, un departamento caro donde por tus gustos podrán ubicarte rápidamente. O uno común y corriente donde podras pasar desapercibida.

-¡quiero pasar desapercibida!- respondió la peli miel.

-de acuerdo, entonces iras a mi departamento- una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Dawn, aclarar que esa sonrisa tenía unos ligeros toques de malicia.

Ahora sí, Ash estaba completamente descuadrado. Primero su hermana tiene novio y ahora esto, parecía que el mundo estaba de cabeza.

-¿por qué tengo que ir a donde tú vives?

-no te obligare- fue la respuesta de la peli azul, quien nuevamente tenia todos los libros acomodados y listos para llevarlos -no es mi problema- la joven empezó a caminar por los caminos de cemento, alejándose de la pareja.

-¡oye espérame!- grito Serena quien se iba tras ella.

El azabache se quedó solo, se sentía más confundido que un slowpoke -puede que, la amabilidad de mamá se le haya pegado… aunque sea un poco- esa era la única teoría que tenía el chico en ese momento, no se le ocurría otra cosa como para explicar lo que sus ojos habían visto.

.

.

.

Nuevamente un día de clases daba inicio, pero era algo diferente al de la semana. Era viernes y eso se sentía por todos los estudiantes de aquella prepa. Muchos ya hacían sus planes para el fin de semana, otros se lamentaban por las tareas acumuladas, en cambio otros lloraban por un amor perdido cosa que coincida con cierto castaño.

-¡por qué Leaf! ¡yo te amaba!- gritaba dramáticamente Gary desde su escritorio.

-ya párale, enserio ya párale- dijo Paul, quien ganas tenia de golpear al chico.

Los alumnos llegaban al salón de clases, Ash no podía contener las risas que su amigo le provocaba -¿Serena?- el muchacho desvió su atención al ver a la joven, completamente cansada y demacrada, grandes ojeras se le notaban.

-estoy cansada… por lo de ayer- la peli miel se tambaleaba.

-¿qué paso?- el muchacho empezó a sacar conclusiones rápidamente, quizás y alguno de los rumores sobre Dawn eran ciertos como para que su amiga se encontrase en ese estado.

-por alrededor de cinco horas… en ese frio departamento… o fueron ocho quizás…

-¡¿qué te hizo Dawn?!- pregunto el azabache, pero no tan alto como para que nadie escuchase.

De la nada, la peli miel empezó a decir fechas y nombres de personajes históricos. Los decía al azar, no había coherencia en sus palabras, parecía que la chica hubiera recibido una gigantesca cantidad de información a lo bestia y aun estuviese procesando.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- pregunto Ash, con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

El receso había comenzado, ese día la peli azul había regresado a clases y el muchacho se la había llevado a un pasillo para tener una conversación muy seria con ella.

-tengo un juego de rol, ella se negaba a jugar pero le dije que si no lo hacia la echaría de mi casa, ¡fue divertido cuando empezó a enloquecer!- la mirada y sonrisa maliciosa era algo que empezó a asustar al joven.

_-"creo que, ahora sé de dónde puede que salga tanto rumor tuyo"-_ pensó el chico.

-y tengo grabado cuando ella se volvió loca.

-eres cruel, aunque…

-¿aunque?

-me diste una idea.

-¿qué idea?

-ella nunca conseguirá amigos de verdad por cómo está comportándose, así que…

-¡no! ¡lo de ayer fue solo por pena! ¡por más que me lleve mal con ella no podía dejarla así!

-oh vamos Dawn, puede que al final ella te llegue a agradar.

-¡que no! ¡entiéndelo!

.

.

.

Las clases habían terminado, el azabache y la peli azul habían tomado caminos diferentes. El chico a su casa y la joven hacia su centro de trabajo. Ash estaba algo cansado, el chico quería llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible para dormir un poco.

-ojala que con mamá se le pase un poco el enojo- el muchacho estaba algo preocupado, pues la propuesta que le hizo a Dawn provoco que ella ya no le hablase el resto del día.

-ya pensare en algo- Ash andaba con la cabeza alborotada, aparte que tenía que pasar por la tienda y comprar cajas de comida para sus pokémon -¡maldita sea Munchlax porque tienes que comer mucho!- era en esos momentos donde al azabache le costaba caro el tener demasiados pokémon.

Fue en esos momentos donde la imagen de su "cariñosa" hermana apareció en su cabeza -¿y quien te manda tener seis pokémon? ¡idiota!- el chico sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, intentando desaparecer la imagen de Leaf.

El chico caminaba por las largas avenidas, había llegado a una zona donde los pequeños negocios abundaban -deme de esas- señalaba el chico una caja de comida. Con el poco dinero que traía, el azabache logro comprar unas cuantas cajas que guardo en su maleta.

-¿Serena?- el joven miro hacia el otro extremo de la calle -¡Serena!- empezó a saludar el chico al ver a su amiga de la infancia.

El chico empezó a acercarse a la joven, Serena seguía cansada, pero quizás el pasar un rato con aquel chico le hiciese bien -caminemos- la joven empezó a alejarse del chico, este se apresuró en darle el encuentro.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al gran parque de la ciudad -sabes, te debo una disculpa- dijo la joven.

-¿por?

-ya sabes, por lo que paso ese día en la cafetería, y también le debo una a Dawn, después de todo ella se portó bien conmigo ayer… oh eso creo- fue la respuesta que la joven daba, mientras recordaba las cosas raras que la peli azul le hizo hacer.

-Dawn es buena chica- dijo el azabache -lo malo es que tiene un carácter de giratina- empezó a recordar el joven las actitudes algo molestas de su amiga, como es que ella reaccionaba y su distanciamiento con los demás.

La peli miel empezó a reír, pero, al instante su rostro se hizo pálido -demonios, Dawn sí que tiene un tornillo zafado como para ser así- el chico miro a la joven, quizás ella recordaba las horas en la que solo eran ella y Dawn.

El cielo se había oscurecido por completo, una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer sobre la ciudad.

-oh vaya, está lloviendo.

-demonios mi casa esta lejos- comento la peli miel.

-oye, vamos a la mía. Esta cerca y sé que te gustara pasar tiempo con mis pokémon.

-pokémon… yo tengo uno. Una fennekin, pero por la mudanza apresurada no pudo venir conmigo.

-lo siento.

La lluvia empezó a hacerse más y más fuerte, ambos jóvenes se estaban empapando -será mejor que…- los ojos de Serena se abrieron de inmediato, como si entrase en una especie de estado de alerta. No le importo la fuerte lluvia, ella empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo.

-¡oye espera!- exclamo Ash, quien intentaba darle el encuentro -¡¿qué te sucede?!- preguntaba el muchacho quien corría detrás de ella.

La lluvia se hizo más y más fuerte, pero ambos chicos habían ya encontrado refugio. Dentro del gigantesco parque había un tejado donde lograron encontrar protección. El largo cabello de la castaña estaba completamente mojado, y se encontraba arrodillada, cansada por haber corrido.

-si querías refugiarte tan solo era que…

La peli miel no dejo que el chico terminase, ella tomo su brazo e hizo que este se bajase hacia su altura -¡¿qué es lo que te pasa?!- la joven callo de inmediato a su compañero.

Y ahí estaba, aquel castaño de camiseta roja se encontraba debajo de unos árboles. Pareciese que estaba buscando algo, se encontraba inquieto.

-te digo la verdad- empezó a hablar la joven -ese tipo es un acosador.

El muchacho quedo impactado con lo que la joven dijo -¡¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?!- empezó a reclamar el azabache.

La joven se quedó callada por unos segundos, se veía la impotencia en su rostro -es frustrante- fue la respuesta de la peli miel.

-¿frustrante?

-mira, mi vida anda jodida por ese tipo de personas. Me mude gracias a él, no quería causarle problemas a mis padres, dejar el trabajo de modelo pero… ¡el muy bastardo me siguió hasta aquí!

_**Flashback**_

_Serena se sentó en su escritorio, aun no llegaba nadie de sus compañeros, ella metió su mano en su maletín para sacar el libro que necesitaba para la materia._

_-¡no!- exclamo la peli miel, con algo de miedo al sentir un sobre de papel dentro de la maleta._

_A Serena le temblaba la mano, ella agarro el sobre y miro a su alrededor. No había rastro de nadie y al parecer sus compañeros se demorarían en llegar. La joven abrió el sobre y grande fue la sorpresa de ella al ver lo que contenía._

_Recortes de las revistas donde ella había aparecido, recortes de ella modelando con traje de baño y con elegantes vestidos. La ira se apodero de la joven, más aun cuando vio una nota que decía "soy tu mayor fan, quiero ser tu amigo" la muchacha no lo pensó dos veces e hizo trisas aquel sobre. _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

El azabache sentía pena por su amiga, tantos años habían pasado en los que no habían tenido comunicación, ¿Qué otras cosas mas pudieron haberle pasado en aquel tiempo de alejamiento?

-¿Dawn?- el chico vio a su amiga caminar, algo raro pues supuestamente a esa hora debiera estar en su trabajo de asistente en la oficina.

La peli azul siempre tomaba esa ruta para irse a su casa, le gustaba mucho la naturaleza. Su paraguas la protegía de la lluvia. El uniforme estudiantil que traía Dawn era la vestimenta que tenía puesta, pues no le daba tiempo en irse a su casa a cambiarse para luego ir a la oficina _-"es muy amable la señora Delia en darme el día libre"-_ la joven había ido a trabajar pero la señora Ketchum le dijo a Dawn que, como había pedido permiso para faltar algunos días por haberse enfermado, y que al ser viernes, que se tome el día para empezar el lunes con más tranquilidad.

-¡oh! ¡que adorable!- grito el acosador pues tuvo un flechazo al ver a Dawn.

El tipo empezó a fotografiar a la joven, mientras que Dawn estaba con una expresión de "¿qué carajos tiene este tipo?" Ash y Serena vieron la escena -¡hay no!- la joven estaba asustada, igual Ash, preocupados por la peli azul. Aunque, había algo en el azabache que le decía que las cosas serían un poco diferentes en ese pequeño momento.

-¡haber idiota yo no se quién te dio permiso para tomarme fotografías!- la joven había cerrado su paraguas bruscamente, no le importaba empezar a empaparse.

-¿pero qué hace?- se preguntaba Serena incrédula.

-¡estas siendo muy molesto!- grito Dawn.

-oye calma, ni que fuera el fin del mundo- fue la respuesta del castaño.

-pues no puedes- el chico se asustó con la mirada de la joven -destruiré esa cámara, ¡y luego al dueño!- el joven se asustó nuevamente, más aun cuando el paraguas era lanzado hacia él.

El tipo empezó a correr, Dawn recogió su paraguas y empezó a perseguirlo furiosa -esa tonta, cada día empiezo a creer de donde nació tanto rumor- comento Ash quien se ponía de pie, quería seguir a su amiga.

-pero… ¿por qué no le tiene miedo?- pregunto Serena sorprendida.

-bueno… temperamental, un desastre, ella no oculta sus sentimientos. Ella siempre… como decirlo… es complicado la verdad.

La lluvia seguía con fuerza, y eso no detenía a cierta peli azul quien tenía como objetivo a el castaño que la había fotografiado -¡deja de correr estúpido!- gritaba Dawn con ira, quien arrojaba su paraguas como si fuese una jabalina directo hacia la espalda del muchacho.

**Es muy complicado de explicar, a Dawn la conozco poco. En el instituto siempre se aislaba del resto, rumores habían alrededor suyo.**

El chico había caído de cara hacia una pared, el golpe que dio Dawn había acertado con éxito.

-¡mi nariz!- el castaño se empezaba a asustar al ver que le salía sangre a través de sus fosas nasales.

Aquel castaño ya no tenía escapatoria, de entre el sonido de las gotas caer escuchaba el de unos pasos y eso era lo que más le asustaba.

**En sí, mi relación con Dawn empezó por mera casualidad. Un trabajo para salvar un curso, ella al principio se negó y fue el maestro quien la obligo a aceptar el trabajar en equipo.**

Dawn se encontraba completamente empapada por la lluvia, su vestido escolar estaba mojado, su falda y su blusa le pesaban a la peli azul. La lluvia hizo que su larga cabellera se le pegara al cuerpo, su apariencia daba miedo e intimidaba mucho al chico.

**A pesar que, al terminar el trabajo nuestra relación siguió igual. Fue Leaf quien prendió la mecha para que exista un acercamiento con Dawn. Le debo eso a mi hermana, Leaf será molestosa y todo pero le debo que entre Dawn y yo allá nacido una amistad.**

La cámara del chico se encontraba hecha añicos, aquel muchacho se encontraba con la marca de la planta de un zapato en su camiseta, marca producida por una patada que la peli azul le había dado. Aquel castaño se encontraba aterrado, más aun con la cara que Dawn le había puesto.

**Ayer ella me sorprendió, vi una nueva faceta de ella. Nunca me había imaginado que Dawn se ofrecería para darte alojamiento durante esa noche.**

El joven se encontraba dentro de un tacho de basura, con mucho dolor en el cuerpo. Su cámara se encontraba destrozada en mil pedazos. Por su parte, Dawn solo recogía su paraguas, que más daba la lluvia le había empapado y usar el paraguas ya no tenía sentido.

-vaya, muchas cosas que no sabía.

-si tan solo te sentaras a hablar, sé que ustedes dos se podrían llevar bien.

Ya no había necesidad de seguir en esa pose de "escondidas" ambos se levantaron, aunque la lluvia seguía y el estar debajo de aquel tejado era lo mejor en ese momento.

-quizás… quizás debiera ser más así. Dejar atrás esa imagen que obtuve con el tiempo, un cambio…- la peli miel se había acercado al joven, Ash estaba algo nervioso por eso -gracias- fue lo que dijo Serena. Todo eso, mientras que una peli azul veía desde lejos aquella escena.

* * *

**Notese que el estilo de escritura mejoro bastante -w- y así con este estilo serán los siguientes capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y si pueden dejan sus review en el recuadro de abajo... a menos que ff cambie de formato de un día para otro :v **

**pd: ando oxidado con este fic lo se :'v denme algo de tiempo que me costo mucho el volver a escribir T_T**

**pd2: ya notaron que esto cambio a M :v **


	8. Chapter 8

La mañana se encontraba nublada, el sol estaba siendo tapado por las nubes. Era lunes, lo que significaba que las actividades laborales y estudiantiles se retomaban para todos en la ciudad.

En un complejo de edificios, en un pequeño apartamento ubicado entre los pisos más altos, el sonido de una alarma se esparcía dentro del lugar. Había una cama y una persona estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con una manta, una mano salió de las mantas y apago el reloj despertador.

Una joven peli azul se levantaba, traía un pésimo aspecto. Su larga cabellera se encontraba alborotada, ojeras y también se sentía con agotamiento. Dawn a las justas podía mantenerse despierta.

Dawn se encontraba con su sujetador, no traía ropa para dormir puesta. La joven se levantó de su cama, un conjunto blanco era lo que traía.

El apartamento era pequeño pues en una misma habitación estaba un escritorio, una cama, refrigerador, estufa y estantes. Solo había otra puerta que daba a otra habitación que era el baño. El pequeño apartamento se encontraba desordenado, una maleta se estaba tirada en una esquina. Una blusa, una falda y un abrigo de instituto tirados encima de una silla.

La joven puso agua en la tetera y la empezó a calentar en la estufa. Dawn tomo una toalla que estaba encima de una silla, la joven se metió a la ducha a darse un baño pues tenía que alistarse para ese día.

Terminado el baño, la peli azul se vistió con su uniforme de la preparatoria. Ella tomo la tetera y se sirvió agua caliente en una taza para luego echarle unas cucharaditas de café. Una taza con café y algunos panes fríos era lo que ella comía habitualmente cada mañana. Ella tomo un pequeño aparato que se encontraba en la mesita al lado de la cama.

Aquel artefacto tenía una pantalla y unas teclas -el idiota ese aun no deposita- dijo la joven al ver su estado de cuenta que tenía en el banco.

Dawn tomo sus libros y cuadernos, ella los guardo en su maleta y salió directo a la estación del metro que la llevaría a la preparatoria. Las campanas sonaban en el edificio, las clases estaban a punto de empezar.

-hola Dawn- dijo un azabache que traía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-hola- respondió la joven, mirando hacia la ventana.

-ehm… ¿estás bien?

-¡si!

El tono con el que respondió la chica asusto un poco al muchacho quien mejor decidió por sentarse en su escritorio. Dawn ni si quiera le dirigía la mirada al único al que consideraba "amigo" ella se sentía frustrada por lo del viernes, cuando vio a esa "oxigenada" estar con Ash muy melosamente.

-¡por favor! ¡¿aun sigues con eso?!- Paul quería golpear a Gary, el castaño aún seguía haciendo drama por como Leaf se fue con otro.

-¡yo la amaba maldita sea! ¡nunca lo entenderán!- respondió el chico.

-pero mi hermana no- con esas palabras el castaño se deprimió aún más.

Aquella extraña y curiosa escena estaba siendo librada en los patios de la prepa, muchos estudiantes miraban con gracia a la "reina de la drama Oak" pues ese fue el nuevo apodo que le dieron al chico.

Todos miraban, todos comentaban. Pero, en el techo del edificio, un lugar que estaba enrejado, Dawn miraba desde lo más alto las escenas -tontos- dijo la joven quien a diferencia de sus compañeros no le causaba ni una pisca de gracia lo que sucedía.

-oye Ash, ¿qué te parece si salimos hoy?- Serena había hecho su aparición, la joven se encontraba llena de felicidad abrazando el brazo del chico.

-ehm… Serena…- el azabache se sonrojaba con lo que la peli miel hacía.

Dawn observaba, ella apretaba con fuerza las rejas pues sentía que algo le ardía el ver como Serena se acercaba al muchacho. La peli azul tenía ganas de bajar y separarlos, en ese momento ella se arrepentía de haber escondido a Serena de aquel acosador.

La expresión de la joven había cambiado, su seriedad se transformó en enojo. Hacia muecas de cólera por tan solo ver como esa europea se le lanzaba cariñosamente al chico.

-haber ya calma ustedes dos, no pueden hacer estas escenas- dijo una pelirroja.

-pero porque- pregunto Serena incomoda por la aparición de Zoey.

-porque estamos en la escuela, ¿no es obvio?- respondió la chica.

-de acuerdo- respondió la peli miel, algo incomoda -nos vemos luego Ash, iré a recoger unas cosas- y luego de un beso en la mejilla la joven se retiró hacia el edificio.

-oye gracias.

-no te preocupes, estabas en problemas- dijo Zoey mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Dawn estaba al borde de explotar -como si nadie se diera cuenta, es obvio que ella se muere por el- empezó a decir la peli azul en referencia a Serena -y la otra…- ya no era enojo lo que sentía, era incomodidad -Zoey y Ash se tratan bien, recuerdo que la señora Delia me dijo que fueron pareja… parece que ella aun lo quiere- la joven se sentía algo triste, veía con celos las escenas. Las relaciones que el azabache tenía con el resto, y a pesar de que ella es la única que se abrió para él ¿Por qué no podía ser tratada de esa forma? ¿Por qué aun había ese alejamiento?

Y así la luna llegaba a la ciudad, la noche invadió a la gigantesca urbe. La puerta del apartamento se abría, Dawn llegaba del trabajo en la oficina de la señora Delia.

La joven puso su maleta en el suelo para luego quitarse su característico abrigo rojo, sombrero y bufanda de lana blanca. Dawn puso a calentar la tetera mientras se desabrochaba la blusa y se quitaba la falda.

Un conjunto blanco era lo que le quedaba, su ropa interior era también su ropa con lo que dormía. A ella le resultaba más cómodo, además que no tenía algún pijama que ponerse.

Al poco tiempo la joven se recostó en su cama, cubierta por sus mantas debido al frio que se presentaba en la ciudad. Pero, en ese momento las cosas sucedidas durante el día llegaron a la cabeza de la joven.

Era la primera vez en el día donde se puso en ese plan pues no había tenido tiempo de pensar lo que había sucedido: Serena y Zoey junto a Ash, como el muchacho se relacionaba con facilidad con las personas y el como ella, a pesar de los pocos cambios que habían pasado, aun todos seguían alejados de ella.

Dawn dio una mirada al lugar, ahí en la mesa vio una segunda silla que nadie nunca había ocupado. En la esquina había una cama para pokémon donde nadie había dormido. Todo el ambiente era deprimente, oscuro y frio. No había colores, solo tonos grises.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo los ojos de la joven empezaban a empaparse -estoy… sola…- aquella soledad a la que se había acostumbrado hace tiempo le volvía a atormentar. Ahí esa joven que se había vuelto indiferente ante la situación en la que estaba, aquella chica que había formado un carácter duro y frio, volvía a ser una niña que quería que alguien vaya y la calmase.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en una zona de familias acomodadas, un chico se encontraba alimentando a seis pokémon -aun me pregunto como ustedes no me llevan a la quiebra- se decía el azabache.

Pikachu, bulbasaur, charmander, squirtle, eevee y munchlax. Los pokémon que se encontraban al cuidado de Ash y que siempre hacia lo posible en mantenerlos a todos -¡deja de comerte la comida de eevee!- Ash alejo al glotón de munchlax, ese pokémon tenía esa costumbre de comer demasiado.

El chico se sentó en la silla, en ese momento su madre descansaba en su respectivo dormitorio y su hermana encerrada se encontraba estudiando. El azabache saco su celular, miro la hora.

-ahora que recuerdo, Dawn estuvo muy distante estos días…- el joven empezó a buscar el número de la peli azul en su agenda.

Ash miro el numero -_"¿la llamo o no la llamo?"_\- era lo que pasaba por su cabeza -aunque, quizás está cansada. Después de todo estuvo algo enferma estos últimos días- y de esa forma el chico opto por no llamarla, sin saber que su llamada posiblemente seria lo único que le alegraría a la chica en ese momento.

.

.

.

-Dawn, necesito que me pases a digital todos estos documentos- dijo una castaña, alcanzándole varios papeles a la peli azul.

-si señora Delia, ahora mismo.

Un día normal en las oficinas donde Dawn trabajaba. La joven siempre hacia lo mejor que podía, ella sabía que no podía defraudar a su jefa y madre de la única persona que no lo vio con ojos raros.

Dawn escribía con mucha rapidez en la computadora. Delia estaba en el mismo ambiente que ella, siempre la guiaba en las cosas que la joven no lograba entender.

El sonido de un celular llamo la atención de la joven -disculpa ya regreso- dijo la mujer quien salía a contestar. Dawn no presto atención a la llamada, ella seguía en lo suyo -¿Qué Serena ira a la casa?- aquella frase llamo la atención de la joven, la peli azul se detuvo un momento para curiosear en la llamada.

-claro Ash, sabes que Serena siempre es bienvenida en la casa.

La peli azul apretaba los puños, intentaba contenerse en ese momento. Serena iba a ir a la casa de Ash, ¿Por qué Ash no la invitaba a ella? Eso se preguntaba la joven quien empezaba a montar en cólera.

El golpe del agua caer en el suelo distrajo a la joven -¿lluvia?- ahora Dawn maldecía pues tendría un largo camino por recorrer, la lluvia sería una molestia para llegar a su apartamento.

.

.

.

La lluvia seguía con fuerza en la ciudad, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente y por las calles las personas transitaban con paraguas. En un edificio, un rastro de zapatos era lo que había por sus pasillos.

Ese rastro llegaba hacia un apartamento ubicado en uno de los pisos más altos de ese edificio. La puerta del baño se encontraba a medio abrir, y de allí salió una joven de cabellos peli azul que se secaba su larga cabellera luego de una ducha caliente.

La peli azul se encontraba en ropa interior, un sujetador y bragas celestes era lo que ella llevaba. La joven se terminó de secar el cabello y fue cuando se acercó al espejo que tenía colgado en un muro.

En esos instantes se volvía a arrepentir de haber ayudado a la peli miel, quizás el haber hecho eso fue lo que pensó le dio más confianza a Ash como para acercarse más a ella -¡que le ve a Serena si yo soy más bonita que ella!- Dawn ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, ella ardía en cólera.

-aunque…- ella miro su cuerpo, específicamente a sus pechos.

Dawn apretó ambos pechos, se quedó mirándolos por unos segundos -ella los tiene más grandes- se dijo la joven quien no dejaba de tocarlos.

Un pequeño temblor se apodero de la joven por unos segundos, una ligera subida de temperatura en su cuerpo empezaba a fastidiarle por la forma en cómo se tocaba. Dawn miro hacia su estante, había una colección de novelas que ella guardaba. Luego miro a la pequeña mesita que tenía al lado de su cama, encima había una de sus novelas. La peli azul se fue a su cama, se recostó y empezó a leer el contenido.

La novela, de carácter erótico. Dawn tenía una colección de ese tipo de novelas. Se podría decir que la joven tenía una frustración ya que al ser muy hermosa ella no tenía amigos. Nunca ha tenido algún novio, ella siempre andaba sola y en esa clase de literatura era lo único que tenía para poder escapar rápidamente de esa realidad.

Dawn empezaba a leer desde donde se había quedado, la historia de una princesa que había encontrado un príncipe que la quería. La peli azul leía las escenas eróticas y aquella calentura volvió a su cuerpo.

Fue en un momento a otro, donde sin darse cuenta una de sus manos empezaron a sobar uno de sus pechos por encima de su sujetador.

La joven empezaba a perder la razón por cada segundo que pasaba. Empezó a morderse los labios, ella empezaba a enloquecer por cada palabra que leía de la novela. Una mano sostenía el libro, y la otra empezaba a bajar, el hormigueo que sentía la chica se propago demasiado rápido. Algo común que le sucedía cuando se tocaba cada cierto tiempo.

Todas las frases que leía, todos los diálogos la volvían loca. ¿Quién imaginaria que detrás de esa chica tan fría había esa clase de secreto?

La joven se imaginaba las cosas que leía, veía a los personajes de esa novela haciendo el amor mientras ella se introducía sus dedos lentamente.

Fue cuando los recuerdos de esos últimos días le llegaron de golpe, la imagen del azabache le llego a la cabeza -¡ASH!- la joven empezó a gritar el nombre del chico, algo muy raro pues ahora fantaseaba que las personas del libro eran ella y su amigo.

Esto nunca le había sucedido, el hecho de que el azabache sea el único quien no se alejó por ser como es, el único al que ella le consideraba como una amistad, era lo que ahora ella fantaseara con él. Siempre ella fantaseaba con lo que les pasaba a los personajes de sus novelas, pero nunca pasaba por su cabeza ser ella a la que le hacían eso.

La chica soltó el libro, lo arrojo a un costado bruscamente. Ella quería usar sus dos manos en ese momento. Se levantó el sujetador, su mano derecha masajeaba sus medianos pechos que se encontraban descubiertos mientras que la otra se encontraba debajo de sus bragas. La joven aumentaba la velocidad con la que se introducía los dedos, ella traía sus ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios. En ese momento su mente ya estaba perdida en el éxtasis, había perdido por completo la razón y en esos instantes no le importaría que Ash la tomara ahí mismo y ahora.

Dawn colapso de un momento a otro, ella perdió las fuerzas de golpe. La joven había llegado al orgasmo y empezaba a correrse a montones. La peli azul se encontraba jadeante, no solo había manchado su ropa interior también su cama se encontraba mojada.

Le temblaba el cuerpo, Dawn estaba agotadísima -esto… fue demasiado…- se decía la joven, quien jadeaba y le costaba respirar.

* * *

**Vaya, no pensé que este cap seria terminado rápido, es mas no me lo imagine que terminaría así pues… en vista que esto es ahora M se pueden explotar algunos aspectos que no se hubiesen podido hacer en la anterior categoría. Solo decir que fácil y a la quincena de Marzo hay nuevo cap, nos vemos hasta la sgte actualización. **


End file.
